My heart will always belongs to you
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: So, this is my first fic for Kira x Cagalli. I try to be realistic and beautiful in here. Rated M for lemon and smut. R & R please. Update CHAPTER 5! Yihaaa!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Well, this story just popped in my head after I gazed my family member when we gather for supper. Especially after I gazed my tomboy sister. Then I began to think what if I have a brother, not a sister. Then I remember my favorite anime sibling couple, Kira and Cagalli, so I just have to write them down. And by the way, I experienced it too with my cousin. LOL. But unlike them, we broke after some family war.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story. Gundam seed is never belongs to me.

**Our Hearts in Past: **

_**~I Love you since I was with you~**_

Today is her birthday, she is now twenty years old. Cagalli Yulla Atha is walking at the airport that morning, she just arrived from her journey from German, and like usual she is always being a huge hit. Every man's eyes were pinned on her as she walks. Well, she has became a very fine and beautiful woman, err.. or probably hot babes. Everybody likes her golden hair, when she was kid she's never grew them long, but now her hair is fall perfectly smooth until her back, her amber eyes was always friendly, she was also has a tan skin because until before she graduated from senior high school, she still join the football and karate team, that's also made her body shaped nicely, she was slim, but she has some cute and hot muscles, not to mention that she has a tight belly and skin. Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing, it's already pass two years since she left her hometown in Japan and went abroad for her degree in German.

"KIRA!" she squeaks amusedly to a man whom waited for her since one hour ago in passengers seat, only a few meters away from where she stand now. The man stood from his seat with a calm smile as if he knew that she will be there and yell happily for him shortly. He has a thick brown hair, especially in the front side, his eyes was grey and his gaze is warm like she always remember, he was tall and skinny, overall he look good looking. He was Kira Yamato, Cagalli twin brother. He always hates war, but he was now studying for become a gun ship pilot in order to protect his homeland.

"Happy birthday, you see, I don't really bring any presents for you—AWWwww!" Kira words were cut because his twin sister was suddenly run at him and hug him tightly.

"You still as silly as I remember, brother! We just met, and you already blabbering about presents? Don't you want to say that you miss me first?" Cagalli has finally let him go and scold him. "And Kira, you are the best presents I could ever have for my birthday," but then she ended it softly.

Kira sighs and smiles again, then he lean forward to Cagalli's face and give a brief kiss in her lips. It makes her squeaks in happiness even more, break all man heart in the airport who attract to her, they thought at first that Cagalli and Kira was sibling-or something like that-from the conversations they heard before, but the kiss was ruined everything. Well, what they don't know is, they were really a sibling, related by blood, and used the _love is thicker than blood_ phrase in their life's for more than ten years.

"Wow, this is heavy. What are you actually bringing?" asked Kira as he walked out from the airport hall while bringing two Cagalli suit case in each of his hands.

"Umm.. A lot of books which made my hair turn white from the first semester, my clothes, and some stuff for you, daddy, and momma," Cagalli grinned, look at Kira's suffer happily. She walked next to him.

"Oh, really? I thought you've change into one of that America next top models candidate and this suit case was full with your beauty stuff or something," they finally made up to Kira's car in the parking log.

"Hey, what do you meant by that?" Cagalli cross her arms while Kira open his car by remote.

"Well, you should've looked at your face and your figure, all those man in there were drooling when they see you until I have to gave you that kiss so they will stay out of you," said Kira while moving Cagalli luggage to the back seat.

"You jerk, you just jealous!" Cagalli laughed while she helped Kira. "So, how is daddy and momma?" she asked again. In a few moments later they were already run at streets with Kira's car. Now, while they're having a chit chat about what they missed from each others for two years, I will tell you why that bond is happen to be exist. Why would they brave enough to kiss each other in their lips in front of the public, why do they love each other as a lover, even more.

It was all happened since they were born. Cagalli is the sister because she was four minutes older, she was energetic, and naughty. Kira the younger brother was the opposite, he was very weak at first, he was always ill, even the doctor said that less possibility he will reach his fifth birthday. But then, he survived. While he was always lay in bed because of his fever, Cagalli was busily played soccer with her friends, but after she went home, she will always stay at Kira's side, only watching him breathe under the oxygen mask, and tremble beneath his thick blanket. Deep down inside, she can feel some kind of connection, a greater bond. Their mom said that they were twin, it means unlike other people who grew alone in their mom's tummy when they're baby, Cagalli and Kira share the same room and together ever since. The doctor said if Kira is able to survive until he was five, then it would be okay for him to have a daily activity like the normal people usually do. It wasn't easy at first, he always scared and aware about everything. It was Cagalli who finally drag him to play with muds, and taught him that he was now strong enough from the germ attacks. From there, he never worried too much about everything, he was actually quite brave to tried new things. Cagalli still accompany him, not as his bodyguard anymore, but as his annoyer. She always trick and make a fun of him until he cried. Beside the fact that she a bit jealous of him because their mother always nice to him-their father seems don't really care about either of them, and she kinda like that cute expression in his face when he was cry, like he needed her to protect him again. But at six, she accidently pushed Kira from the staircase and caused his finger cracked. It even made his father mad for the first time, he even slapped her outside the ICU, while Kira could only looked helplessly from their mother shoulder. Cagalli didn't spoke to him, until ten days.

"IT'S MINNNNNEEEEEEE!" a boy screamed almost shocked her to death. It was a beautiful afternoon, and Cagalli and her friends were playing at the play ground when she suddenly heard a scream from a sand pool further on her left side. It was Kira-and of course he was playing alone because he doesn't have any friends, two bigger boys were stood before him, one of them were pulling his gundam robot that he would never give to anybody. But the other boy pushed him until he fell, while the other pulled the robot. Kira cried while the boys grinned and walked away.

"Give the boy back his robot!" suddenly Cagalli blocked their way with arm cross upon her chest. Kira stopped crying and stared at her like the other two boys did.

"What are you? His girlfriends?" the boy who brought Kira's gundam smirked.

"No, I'm his sister!" Cagalli answered fast, then she swung her knuckles to him, and knock the day lights out of him. "Here," in a few minutes later, Cagalli walked to Kira and hand him over his toy.

"You are strong! I know that you will always protect me! Why did you always ran from me Cagalli? I'm lonely," Kira stood happily without mind his robot anymore and shouted at her.

"Then find some friends! And boys are supposed to be strong, don't be like that again or you'll hurt yourself," Cagalli scold him, grab both his hands, and force them to receive the gundam. "About the other day, I'm sorry.. I don't meant to hurt you.." then she suddenly looked gloomy and apologetic.

Kira smiled. "I know!" he nodded. "I'm so sorry that I was always cried, but I promise I will held them now as strong as I could, that's the least I could do for you," then he said cheerfully. "Can we.. now be like we used to be..?" then he asked shyly.

"Humph!" Cagalli almost burst into laughing because of that cute expression. "Of course! We will always together from now on.." she smiled softly. "Come Kira! I'll introduce you to my friends," then she grabbed Kira's hand and draged him to a bunch of boys in the middle of the play ground.

From then, Kira was finally knew how to make some friends. He was also smart, so he just skip the kindergarten and jump to elementary school like his sister. Well, he did strongly try to kept his promise, but still, sometimes he still cried because some problems. It's actually normal for kids like them, he just didn't know it.

The next bond gets stronger and started to create a spark between them, it happened when they were ten. Kira was buried his cat alone at the river bank far from his house, it's nearly sunset, and his tears flow as hard as the river.

"KIRA!" kira turned to the street as he saw Cagalli was running down from the staircase to his direction. "God! Mom being worried the whole time! Let's go home, it's almost dark," she said when she finally stopped next to him.

Kira didn't say a thing. "I still want to stay here a little while longer.." he finally said slowly.

"I wont go home by myself if that's what you expected," Cagalli cross her arms like she usually do.

"No," Kira shooked his head. "I kinda want you to stay here with me," he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Kira.." Cagalli mumbled.

Kira has suddenly reached her hands, and put his forehead in hers. "Mio had always very important for me. She's the only one who accompanied me when I cry like this," he began to trembling, and his tears flowed down again to his cheeks.

Cagalli gaze softened. "You know, you don't always cry alone when you sad, or even happy. You can share those feelings, especially with your friends," she said.

"But how could I? After the promise I made for you.. I have to protect you! I didn't want to see daddy, or anyone hurt you again, especially because it cause by me! Because I'm too weak!" Kira sobbed.

"Oh, Kira.." Cagalli has suddenly moaned and press her forehead stronger towards his, she even move closer. "You already done so much without knowing it," then she whispered and tittled her head, then she touched Kira's lips with hers. Kira shocked and gasped in disbelieve, while Cagalli stay steady, their holding that position until half minutes and Cagalli finally pulled back.

"What was that for?" Kira has stopped crying and his eyes bulged out.

"Well, you stop crying, right?" Cagalli blush but she tried to act like something didn't happen.

"That's to making me calm?" Kira burst asked.

"I-I'm sorry.. I saw it in movie, and the one who been kiss was straightly calm just like you," Cagalli looked apologetic.

"Then you realize that it was a KISS!" Kira yelled at her.

"Stop yelling at me! Just forget about what happen," Cagalli back yelled at him.

"No," Kira has suddenly reached one of her arms when she turned away. "I am shock. But, I would never pretend that it didn't happen.."

"But.."

"Jussttt..! Ok, good-quiet like that," Kira cut her words. "Thank you. You make me warmer since the last three hours," then he smiled softly. "Here, I want you to keep this," then he gave her Mio's red choker that she will always bring since then as her good luck charm.

From then, he kept his words for always acknowledge that kiss. He even always reached Cagalli when he was sad and always asked her to give him a kiss. Cagalli didn't mind, infact, she also enjoy it, she felt like she's being his savior once again. It's only a short kiss, and they will feel calm and relax at the same time. At first, they thought that they did it only if they need a distraction, like when their father and mother fighting about things all over again. But then, they started to realize that something started to get wrong, but feels so right. Kira was scared and start to bear his desire from kissing his sister, it was very hard for him. Cagalli looked a bit disappointed, and eventhough she didn't show it, he knew. He did that because he scared that something will born from their act and hurt her. It's even getting worse when they entered from Junior High. They were twelve, have different school, and different schedule. Kira goes at morning, and Cagalli goes at afternoon. Because the different schedule, and the keep-the-distant thing, they relation become awkward, especially when it's only both of them. Eventhough they still share the same room, Cagalli always looked exhausted from all her activities and went to sleep right after dinner, so Kira couldn't share his experiences with her. Then one morning, because Cagalli missed him that badly, she finally tried to saw him at school. Then he saw him, he was-back then already had a lot of friends, fans, and fame. He could even play basket ball. Then Cagalli decided that they were now-back then, in the whole different worlds.

"Why did you do this? Did I do something wrong?" Kira asked her panickly that night, when she was busy decorated her own room.

"Quite the contrary Kira. You sure do understand that our father doesn't want his children to do the act that wasn't from their consciousness. Well, now I realize that we were big enough to have our own privacy, and it's not appropriate anymore to share the same room," said Cagalli without even glanced at him, she was cleaning her new cupboard.

Kira couldn't manage to say a thing. "Cagalli," he could only said her name. He realized the expression from her face, another hurt expression like six years ago, and again, because of him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled sadly and finally walked away.

They were finally lived their life separately, and their house activity is getting worse. Daddy always being busy, momma didn't really like his prestige job as an ambassador anymore, and they're argue a lot. Those two kids can't comfort each other anymore like they usually did. Until one day, after their National exam, on their birthday, Cagalli ran straight home. She hoped a lot that for this one day, their parents will be fine to another, and she'll be friendly to Kira only for this one day, share her happiness because the exam is over, momma probably made strawberry short cakes too, or apple pie as a bonus for Kira and her who already study hard for three last months. But instead, she find everyone sit at the living room with a gloom face. There's also two man in black clothes that she didn't recognize, her parents sit face to face, with a paper on the table between them. Kira sat next to momma, and looked Cagalli with an expression that she can't even tell.

"Ah, miss Cagalli, please come in," one of the man in black clothes smiled at her. She stood still in her place.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Cagalli, we were.." momma tried to make the simplest and the better explanation.

"Your mother and I are going to divorce," but daddy who always straight forward cut her words.

"Why-you..!" momma looked mad at him.

"She's a grown up's now, she has to. Kira could understand, why cant her?" daddy said coldly.

"I don't understand.." Cagalli said weakly.

"As you heard. We will divorce, and it's time for you and your brother to decide with whom you will continuing living," daddy explain.

Cagalli suddenly felt numb. Her father spoke again but she couldn't hear a thing. She knew that this day would come, but she never guess that it'll really come, not after her and Kira separated efforts to quietly fix their parents broken relationship.

"Don't just ask me to choose as if so easily to choosing you like choosing goat!" then she heard herself screamed, and she felt her feet walked out of the house by itself. Leaving everyone calling out her name behind her.

She was running with the tears flow hard to her cheeks, to her chin, until her neck and her chest. Some of them even fly and dry because the wind. Without realizing it, she already stood by the river bank, where Kira's cat Mio was buried, the place where she kiss Kira for the first time, the place where she finally realize that she's in love with her own twin brother. She screamed as loud as she could, then she fell to her knee and cry again. She expected Kira would be here with her. But how can he? She already hurted his heart for the last three years, and he looked like he never care at all. She was all alone now.

Then suddenly, a hand reached her from out of nowhere, and pulled her to a very deep hugged. She stood still, her eyes widen because her shock. No one can do this, no one can straightly calm her, not even her parents, not even her very best friends. No one can do this except Kira.

"NO!" she pushed hard.

"Cagalli.." Kira called her sad and softly, his gaze always as warm as before.

"Get out of here you traitor!" Cagalli yelled and her cried was getting louder. Kira said nothing, for a while he let her be. "Go away.. Go away.." Cagalli sobbed.

"You never leave me, why would I..?" Kira asked slowly.

Cagalli sobbed again. "Why, why don't you try to stop them before they-they sign the-the paper and ask us to-to.. choose..?" she's now tremble.

Kira's gaze was saddened again. "I try, I try until the last minute.. I know you already try too," he walked closer to her. "We try with all we got. But they wont change their mind, there's nothing we can do about it.." then carefully he bowed at her whose now sitting on the grass, helplessly. "We already try our best Cagalli.. You're not the only one who prevent that to happen, me too.. You're not alone.." he tried to put one of his hands on Cagalli's back. He really wants to hug her. He never saw her this sad, he only wants to make her laugh, he never wants to see those tears, and if he does, he must always be the one who will wipe them away. Thank God, after that Cagalli softened and weakened. She finally gave her whole body to Kira's arms. "You'll never be alone," Kira whispered as he tightened his hugged.

They stayed like that for another half an hour until Cagalli has finally calmed, stop crying, and pulled her self away.

"I'm sorry, actually I already seen this coming," she wiped her tears away with harsh. Kira smiled, he was relief that Cagalli has finally become herself again. Carefully he put his arms on Cagalli's face and wiped her tears softly. Cagalli blushed, but let him wiped her sadness. "Kira," she called.

"Hmm," Kira still concentrates on her face.

"I'm sorry for my—" Cagalli is almost began her speech when Kira was suddenly leaned forward to her, and toss his lips to hers. Cagalli froze. Kira was suddenly moved his lips slowly, made her shocked and sent some hot waves to her belly. He even rounded her waist with his left arm, while his right knuckles rest on her hair. He pulled her close. Cagalli began to relax and followed his movements. She closed her eyes and also brush her lips to his, in a moment, her arms was already rounded on Kira's neck. They kiss was slowly but passionate.

"Ummmhhh, Ki.. ra.." she called his name in the middle of their kisses.

"Just.. Qui-et," Kira pulled his low lip a few inch in order to speak, and then quickly caught hers again.

They broke their kisses after five minutes, so they wont die silly just because their needed of oxygen. "What was that for?" asked Cagalli calmly, pretend like she's still cool, but the truth is she extremely shy to her brother. She thanked the God quietly because it's already night fall, so Kira couldn't see her tomato face.

"Well, you stopped crying did you?" kira teased her. cagalli punched his left upper arm, and he laughed. "Because I love you," Kira answered was simple, he don't even look shy or bother from the event before.

"Oh, like we usually did back then. Just as brother and sister.." Cagalli seems a bit disappointed. "Listen, Kira, I think we should stop this bef-"

"No," Kira suddenly rolled on the grass to her direction, and pushed her lay down on the grass, while he was above her, he held his weight with his elbows which he put in each side of Cagalli's head. "Like a lover, even more.." he smirked, and Cagalli realized that he sounds very naughty right now.

"Oh, r-really?" she could only said that. her heart pounding heavily, all her body felt hot, Kira's warm breath reach her neck, and his eyes sparkling under the starry night sky, make her felt to just pulled him down and smooch with him again.

"I don't know about you. But since I was born and since I knew you, I feel a greater feeling than be your sibling. I love you in the way you cant imagine. I want to protect you, I want to make you smile, I want to be the only man that you can ever look at. At first I was afraid if I told you this, you'll hurt again because of me, that's why I keep a distance from you. But I couldn't hold these feelings any longer. I feel like we were…"

"Meant together. If we are not siblings.." shockly, Cagalli's already knew what he was going to say next.

"Yes, if we were just not destinies to become siblings.."

"But probably I would never found you, and you never found me.."

"Deep down inside, I know that I will always found you, and you will always found me..." Kira smiled back to normal. Cagalli finally shut her mouth.

"Yeah, thought so, huh?" she smirked back.

"Good. If you already understood, kiss me already!" Kira laughed. And Cagalli happily reached his neck and pulled him down.

About a half an hour later, they were eaten in some fast food restaurant, discussed about the next step they will take.

"Here, aaahh.." Cagalli put one friench fries in Kira's mouth as if the boy still only five.

"Thanks. Here, open your mouth, sweet-uh-hea-rt.." now Kira's turn to put his spoon which full of cola and ice cream to Cagalli's mouth, but strangely, he really blushed.

"What-the.." Cagalli mumbled. "You looked aggressive back then!" she then laughed.

"That's because I really intent to show you how I feels, and it's start to dark, so.." Kira explained nervously.

"That's ok, tiger. I loved everything about you," Cagalli leaned forward and eat the cola ice cream. They laughed and talk about everything before become serious again.

"So, I'll be with momma and you'll with daddy?" Kira reconfirmed. Cagalli nodded. "Ok."

"So we will really lived separately from now on.." Cagalli smiled sadly and put down her cola glass.

"We still get a chance."

"Umm.. Like what?"

"Have the same senior high school."

"Then?"

"Well, mom and dad wouldn't mind, they would have think that it was a normal thing for us to spent a time with each other after school. Just say our sibling spirit was regained after their divorce. Or we still have some extra activities with friends or something."

"That's very tricky. Well, thanks for us separate life before; none of my friends know that I have a twin brother, so it's okay if we want to spent time together. What about you?"

"Same. Our name will be different too, I will be Kira Yamato, and you'll be Cagalli Yulla Atha. And by the way, for less risky, we don't have to tell them that we're on a date or something, just let them guess. And with our affection towards each other, they wouldn't dare to tease you or after me," the plan in Kira's mind seems getting better, and better, and better.

"As if someone would go after you," Cagalli teased him.

"Huh, you should've seen my fans from junior high," Kira cockily answered.

The dinner ends with their throwing their rest of their food to each other. The manager scolded them and asked them to get out quickly.

"You should've seen your face!" Cagalli's burst out laughed. Her left finger entwined with Kira's right fingers.

"Momma'll get mad when she found out our uniform turn like this," Kira's worriedly looked to his own uniform.

"Trust me, she wouldn't dare," Cagalli calmed him.

In a few minutes later, they're already arrived at their house,. They're less shock to see that a container parked in front of their house. Some men were moving their dad's stuff-include his books, and everything in his work room, to the container.

"So, you finally here."

"Children, I'm so worried!"

Their parents walked towards them. Their dad looked cool as usual, and their mother soft and gentle like she always be.

"Kira helped me understood and made the decision," Cagalli talked first.

"So, who's coming with me?" asked their father coldly.

"I will," Cagalli fired immidietly.

"Oh, Cagalli, my baby Cagalli," suddenly their mom start crying and pulled her into her embrace.

"Momma, I'll be okay, I'll be fine.." Cagalli back hugged her. Kira knew, he can feel it, that she was doing the best she could to hold her tears too, it'll break their moms heart even worse.

"I got the feeling it's you. Your momma already help to pack your things," their father caress Cagalli's hair. But their mother pulled her away from his reach, and slightly looked him with hatred.

"Thank you, for everything," their father suddenly looked forward again, where Kira bowed at him.

"That doesn't meant you loose your bond with me, you still my son. Come to play anytime," their father put his cap on his head, Kira knew that he tried to hid the sad expressions on his face.

"I'll take care of mom," Kira added.

His father said nothing. They can understand by only looking to each other eyes. "Good man," then he just passes Kira while patting his hair for the last time. He usually said _good boy_, but now he said_ good man_. It means that Kira was already mature for him.

Their mother has finally let Cagalli go. Now it's time for say good bye to her twin brother, momentary. "I'll see you soon," Kira grabbed her arms.

"Take care of our mother, brother," Cagalli nodded before finally step into the car.

"I love you…" Kira said without a voice from outside, but Cagalli knew his lips movements.

"I love you…" she also said with no voice, without take her gaze off from him, even when the car move.

Well, it was really a short good bye. The next day they already met each other again with a simple reason to their parents, study for senior high school exam. Well, fortunately their parents taught them well, so they knew the manner for being a lover. They spent their time together everyday until the exam day, to really study hard, and dating. Until at the exam day…

"Ohok.. I don't think I can make it.." said Cagalli hardly on her cell phone that morning.

"No, you must fight hard. Just do the test, I'm sure you can do it!" Kira was busily talked to her and wore his socks.

"Just asks the driver to take you!" momma was also tried to calm her down.

"Momma? Is that you? Oh momm-mmaa.. Hatchi! Srutt.. I wish you were here," now Cagalli sound as if she will cry.

"Where is your father dear?" momma's blood boiling just only heard her daughter in sorrow.

"I don't know.." she and Kira knew now that Cagalli already cried.

"I'm going to kill that son of a—!" momma almost break Kira's new cell phone (which is the same model like Cagalli)that morning.

"Momma!" Kira yelled at her.

"God, sorry..! Just do your best dear! Kira'll pick you up after the test, and I'll wait for you here with a nice warm chicken soup!" momma has finally stopped her hocus pocus to her ex-husband and said energetically to her daughter.

"You heard her right?" asked Kira a couple minutes later in the streets. He was half running because he also almost late.

"Uh huh.." Cagalli said weakly.

"Just hold on, ok! I'll be there after I finish my test. Just remember, I'll always be with you!"

"Ok," Cagalli's voice suddenly better than before.

"I'll hung up. See you. I love you…"

Kira couldn't even concentrate in his own test, he only thinks about how's Cagalli's doing right now? She might be faint or something. Arrghhh! But then he decided, he trusts her for being pass from the exam, and they'll have a new same school together. She must've been having a good faith in him too, so he must do his best.

"What the hell..?" Kira almost collapse because he ran to Cagalli exam place which is three kilo meters away from his, and found the girl in perfect condition like usual.

"Hha. Are you shocked? I was just joking, because it's our first month anniversary, I want to make a fun of you," said Cagalli cheerfully in the middle of the snow, she's holding a cute cupcake which cover in blue cream on her hands, with a candle lighten in.

"Did you realize that you also involved our mother in your prank! She could just go and kill our father any time!" Kira roared until the people around look at them. But he didn't care, and he knew that Cagalli wouldn't care either.

"Sorry, because I thought you forgot.. You are, huh?" Cagalli apologized but doesn't seem sorry at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you," but suddenly, Kira already had that small box which he threw playfully in his right palms.

"No way..!" Cagalli eyes widened.

"Hahh.. If you just didn't said you were sick, I probably already take you to a good ramen restaurant," Kira sighed then walked at her and give her the box.

"Oh my, what is this?" Cagalli looked extremely amused until she forgot her cupcake and use all her palms to receive Kira's gift.

"God, this girl is really.." Kira catched the poor cupcake and ate it while Cagalli opened her presents. It was a beautiful star shaped pendant from white gold, with a KC crafting on it's surface.

"It's beautiful.." Cagalli eyes shone in happiness. "But with what—?" then he looked to Kira.

"Well, I've been saving," Kira cleaned his hands on his jins, reached the pendant, and walked to cagalli's back. He stopped for a while before finally put it on her neck. He could felt her hot body temperature, and when his finger accidently touched the bare skin on her neck, she was tremble, and he could felt her fever. Well, she was probably sick from the beginning, but hides it now.

"The exam made me forgot that I was sick, and thankfully I can do it good," Cagalli realized that Kira was already known. She wants to turn at him, but Kira has suddenly hugged her from behind and wore her his shawl.

"Well, you do need momma chicken soup," he whispered.

"That's a very nice pendant Cagalli!" momma shriek while feeding her daughter in her bed a half an hour later.

"Thanks! My boyfriend just gave it to me. Pretty huh?" Cagalli cheerfully said.

"Oh, Kira, when will you have a girlfriend?" then their momma suddenly turned at Kira who was busily cleaned the table.

"Hahaha.." Kira laughed weakly. _I got her right in front of you_, he said in his heart.

So that's how they're finally have the same high school. Their friends saw them as a perfect couple, both of them are intelligent, Cagalli in sosio-politics, while Kira in math-chemical-and physic, and they're so cute together because sometimes, they look very similar, well.. some old phrase said that if you have some similar or same face with your couple, then you destinies to be forever with them, and everytime they play to one of their houses, their parents or their maid always seemed welcome and very friendly to their son's or daughter's couple. What Kira's and Cagalli's friend don't know is, they look similar because they were twins, and of course each their parents treat them nicely because it's actually their own child.

Ok, now that I already make sure you don't miss a thing from their past, let's get back to their presents and future…

**~*o0O0o*~**

**So that's the first chapter. I'm sorry if it's turn bad. This is my first fanfic for Kira and Cagalli, so.. I'm sorry if I offend everyone with my plot. I gave this first title **_I love you since I was with you,_** actually I want to gave it **_I love you since I was born_**, but I rethink that they're bond created since they're in their mother's belly. And by the way, there'll be lemons or even smut on the next chapters. By the way, please read and REVIEW, I do need study a lot. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Well, this is my second chapter for Kira and Cagalli. Sorry for the long update though, I want to see the review first, and I have some business to do in past three weeks. Thanks for you guys who review me. I've been working on my grammar right now. Or I'm just going to find a beta reader. The problem is, I rarely have time for login. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything except the story. Gundam seed never belongs to mine

**Our Hearts now...**

"_**It doesn't matter, what matter is we always be together"**_

They've finally arrived at Kira's house, Cagalli old house. "Oh, I've been missing this place," Cagalli exhaled.

In a few minutes later, momma already welcome them, and they're all end up in kitchen, eating momma's home made delicious apple pie, Cagalli's favorite.

"So, tell me Cagalli, do you have a boyfriend? There, in German? You didn't say a thing to me about that in phone, now I really going to interrogate you. Especially because your brother won't say his too, he said he'll waiting for you and you'll both tell me at the same time," asked momma after she finished her pie, and went to the dishwasher.

"Oh really?" Cagalli plays her spoon and looked Kira teasingly who sit face to face with her.

"Well, I want to shock her, and I don't want to waste a time because I want you to be the first who know it," Kira back smirked.

"Oh, you both still like when you were a child. I don't think you can even separate for another one year. Kira always worried about you, he always said to me what if bad boys teasing you. And I said to him that his sister is a big girl now," said momma while washing her dishes.

"Well, I still do need some bodyguard," Cagalli chuckled and stand up, she finished her pie and now walking towards her mother.

"See, she still such a baby," Kira swallowed, he add another pie pieces to his plate.

"Kira, you'll get stomachache!" momma walked towards him and scold him.

Now is Cagalli turn to wash the dishes. "I met someone name Athrun, Athrun Zala. Ever heard of him?" she said suddenly.

"No," Kira mumbled as soon as possible.

"Oh, the son of Commander Zala who also studied in german? That Athrun Zala!" momma turned again to Cagalli, her eyes clinging in shock and happiness.

"Yes, he is nice, well manner, have some cool skills, and he asked me to date with him," Cagalli nodded, don't bother to look back.

"That's such wonderful news! You said yes of course?" momma squeaks.

"Yes. It's very rare to met someone who as kind as him," Cagalli put some pressure in her tone to reassure Kira who kept silent.

"And you, pilot boy?" then momma turned to Kira. Cagalli turned at them and leaned her butt on the dishwasher.

"Well," Kira chuckled. "I have found myself a hot babe too," he adds. "You probably knew Lacus Clyne?"

"The Airlines President daughter?" this time is Cagalli who the first to react. Her brows knit together.

"Really!" momma squirmed.

"Really, real.." Kira nodded, made momma yelled and hugged him in happiness. "She's beautiful, and kind, and smart.. Oh, she also had that charity stuff," said Kira with smile, half trying to let himself go from momma, and half glancing to Cagalli.

"What are you so happy about? It's still a long way for us to getting marry," Cagalli cross her arms.

"Well, you see that your father and I-especially me-we want the best for you. We can't take care of you forever. And know that you were having them, I feel so relief.." momma finally let Kira go, there's tears in her eyes.

Cagalli sighs. "Well, if you approve him, then I think I'll get him to marry me. What about you Kira?" then she said again cheerfully while looking to Kira.

"I'll go drag myself to marry her then," Kira lifted his shoulder while he's standing with his plate and glass in his hands.

"Good, good.. You're father will glad to hear this," momma turned herself away from the dishwasher and began cleaning the table.

"Oh, so you have been called him lately?" said Cagalli happily while receiving Kira's plate, he is now standing next to her.

"Not really, I.." momma busily cleaning the table and blabbering. She can't see that his son was started kissing her daughter behind her back.

"Stop it!" Cagalli half whisper half chuckle. But Kira just laughed and didn't care, he embrace her again and give her kisses in her lip, cheek, nose, and neck.

"Do you know, mom?" asked Kira while hugging Cagalli's waist from behind while the girl try to held her laughter as hard as she could with washing the dishes. "We actually have another boy and girlfriend," Kira's add. Cagalli step onto one of his feet, almost cause him scream.

"Well, it's good to play when you are young, but now you almost close to the age where you got to have a commitment to anything you do," momma still concentrating on her table. Not knowing that her son launch the attacks again to her daughter.

"Ki.. ra.. Please-stop!" Cagalli whispered as hard as she could, try not to scream or moan. While Kira with perverted slip his right hand under cagallis' shirt and began rubbing her belly skin, while the other hand embrace her shoulder, help her to steady.

"Uhh.." he moaned softly, it's been a very long time since he touched that smooth creamy skin of hers.

"Cagalli, I think you better go to daddy's house as soon as possible. You know his mood right? Though he seems didn't care, actually he always expecting you there, and he'll think that I kidnap you again from him," momma is ready to turned, Kira know that. So he pulled his hands out and back to his chair. "Are you okay darling?" momma asked confusedly to her daughter who is now trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, Kira just doing something very naughty," Cagalli shot a glare to Kira.

"Stop tickling her, you are grown ups now," momma scold him again.

"Yes mom," Kira nodded innocently, make Cagalli feels to throw a plate onto his head.

"Dad said to me that he'll be in Atlanta for one week, so he said that it's okay for me to spend my vacation here while he's gone, then for the next three weeks, I'm his," Cagalli informed them.

"That will be splendid! He such a kind these days," momma yelled cheerfully. Cagalli glance to Kira who is now smile at her with that satisfied look.

"Probably he wants to make up with you," tease Kira.

"You such a bad boy. Aren't you going anywhere Kira?" momma gave him that dangerous glare.

"Yup, I'm going in ten minutes," Kira nodded and walked to the staircase.

"Where is he going?" Cagalli seems a bit disappointed.

"He took fly summer class. He really can't wait for being a pilot," momma answered with a proud smile. "I'm going to groceries at four. Do you want to come? Or probably not, you're tired aren't you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll go with you," Cagalli shook her head. She got a feeling that kira will be long, and she doesn't want to leave alone at the house.

"Sorry blonde, I can't take you out for this," Kira embrace her from behind in a moment later. Cagalli is sitting on the sofa at the living room, watching TV, while momma in the bathroom.

"Fly with your pink haired girl? Is it true that she have that pink hair?" Cagalli mock him.

"Nope, apparently she's doing something today, so we wont meet. And yes, she have a pink hair,," Kira kiss the top of her hair harshly. "By the way," Kira attention caught by the movie scene in TV. "Have you sex?" then he jump over the couch and land next to Cagalli.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cagalli punch him. But Kira just look at her innocently. "No, savvy?" Cagalli shook her head.

"Ahhh.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just thought, well, probably.."

"I think Athrun and I were busy enough for even have a time to think about it."

"So you're planning this with Athrun?"

"What? No-Kira, why are you doing this?" Cagalli suddenly look upset.

"Just asking. By the way, you started it," Kira give her an unhurt dekopin.

"I did not!"

"Pink haired girl?"

"So you defended her?" Cagalli cross her arms.

"You're so cute when you're mad," suddenly, Kira laughed.

"Oh!" Cagalli gasps. "You did it on purpose!" then she laugh too.

"Gotta go now. Wont be back until after dinner," Kira patting her head. "I want to do the first time with you," then he bit his lip, looked a bit unsure.

"What?" Cagalli eyes bulge out. She definitely know what that means, but really? He wants to do it in this moment?

"Well, we'll be separate again after one month, and I think you and I are quite older and mature for doing it," Kira is now playing with her hair.

"Kira!" Cagalli face gets red. "Honestly, I didn't lie when I say I were busy and never think about that stuff. I don't even sure myself of how doing it," she admits shyly.

"Oh, that's even better," Kira grin.

"What do you mean you pervert!" Cagalli sometimes can be a very serious person, and Kira knew that this is the line where he gotta leave the last statement and gone.

"We're not doing it until you ready," then he give her a brief kiss and quickly depart.

**~*o0O0o*~**

"I'm home!" Kira had finally show up at the house on 10 P.M. He recall his memory earlier.

"_L-Lacus, what are you doing here with all my friends?" he burst out asked when Lacus welcomed him at the parking log with all his friends, they even have that cute pink tart._

"_It's your birthday honey! I want you enjoy it with all of us!" the pink haired girl jumped at him and hugged him tightly._

"_Well, thanks," said Kira. "But actually, I already have another plan for tonight. You remember my twin sister that I told you about? She's home right now, and I want to celebrate it with her and my mother.." Kira explained, but finally stopped when he saw that full of hope expression on Lacus face. "But I think one hour with all of you wont hurt," then he smiled. He still have to continue that act in order to stay with Cagalli, Cagalli approve this girl, so he mustn't loose this girl. What kind of boyfriend he is to leave his girlfriend surprises._

"_Yayy! Come on guys!" Lacus shouted happily to Kira's friends._

"_But only one hour..!" Kira reminded her softly._

"_Yes darling," Lacus nodded in understandment. Kira should've known that she wouldn't let him go until at least two hours. She even invited her family and introduced Kira to them, like it was her birthday party, not his._

"You're so late, I almost got sleep," momma welcome him.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira is taking off his shoes right now.

"Of course she's sleeping. She's exhausted from the journey, and she just accompanied me shopping. She also chased that kid," momma answer.

"Kid?" Kira repeat while walking inside.

"One kid tried to steal my wallet, but Cagalli caught him first, then they're running in whole market though the kid didn't manage to get my wallet. After Cagalli caught him, she asked him to hand over all the stuff he was stolen," momma explains while making Kira a nice hot tea. "The kid surrender, he thought Cagalli will bring him to the police. But instead she gave the kid money, tell him not to do that anymore, then hand over all the stuff he was stolen to the police office," she finally finished her story and handing Kira his tea.

"Haha, that's Cagalli for me," Kira chuckled and drink all the tea in one gulp. "You go to sleep, I'll lock everything, then I'll go to bath and go to sleep," then Kira caress the woman shoulder. He accompany momma to her room, then run to Cagalli's room. The room is dark, and Cagalli already fall asleep in her bed. A book lay near her head. Kira carefully take it and put it on the table. Then he sits on the bed border, watching her sleep. Her breathe steady, her chest is up and down, and she look so calm. Kira smiled, he was relief that Cagalli doesn't experience the jetlag. He caresses her golden hair softly and grunts to himself. He expected that he's going to have a sex tonight with his sister, but Lacus has ruined everything.

"It's the pink haired girl?" Cagalli suddenly turn to his side. Her voice is weak, eyes half open, and clearly she is sleepy.

"How did you know?" Kira smiled.

"I'll get you surprise too if I'm your girlfriend," Cagalli closed her eyes again.

Kira softly kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry," then he whisper in her ear.

Cagalli chuckle. "Yes sir, I will sorry if I were you, you just miss your big prize," she said.

"What prize? Wait, so you're going to—"

"Unfortunately I'm very sleepy right now, so you wont get anything," Cagalli cut his words.

"Curse that pink midget!" Kira laughed.

"Athrun gave me a surprise too," add his sister. Kira's eyes bulge out.

"He's not coming here and make out with you first, isn't he?" he asked panickly.

"Of course not silly! He just call and congrated me."

"And?"

"He said he'll be here on Japan at Saturday," Cagalli continue.

"That's just three days ahead!" Kira inform her shockly.

"I know. I told him that I'll bring my twin brother with me. I guess you have to take that Miss Clyne too," Cagalli nodded.

"She'll happy to death," Kira already imagine Lacus expression when he finally tell her that he will introduce her to one member of the family.

"Great. Now go away, leave me alone, I need some sleep!"

**~*o0O0o*~**

"I sucked it hard, and—"

"Stop it! Are we going out only to talk about our sex life?" Cagalli protests. It's already the next day, and she's going out with her classmate friends on senior high school, girls only. They're on the karaoke place right now, a very private room to talk about their dirty little secret. Poor karaoke machine just standing and singing alone in the corner.

"Aww.. don't quit Luna, you just getting to the best part!" Stellar ignore her and push Lunamaria to continue her story again.

"Really you guys.." Cagalli sweatdrop.

"Actually Cagalli senpai, I kinda feel like you are the most experienced from all of us," said Meyrin with a very naughty expression.

Cagalli chocked her cola. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!" she yell.

"Well, you're hot, and you study abroad, Europe, more specifically, German," Stellar already involved to it now.

"It's a student country.." Cagalli sweatdrop again.

"And now you have that hottie Athrun Zala, I bet he also turn on everytime he touch you," Luna forgot her story with Shin and attack her too.

"Athrun is a good man. Since when you turn into this naughty bitch?"

"Don't be silly Cagalli, it's normal for woman in our age," Meyrin said.

"Woman? You're only nineteen.." Cagalli smack her head, cause her yell in pain.

"You know.. When you also with that hottie Kira in high school. I thought you already done it far," Luna smile.

"Kira and I are nothing like that," Cagalli doubt.

"Well, you always seem very intimate everytime you two together," Stellar supported Luna's statement.

"I don't know about you, but I saw him at that pilot trainee program. He was so cute, and god, you should've seen his bare chest. The session start going to the health class, and the doctor asked him to show his muscles, of course he was very embarrassed, but that made him look even hotter!" Meyrin who already heal, got into the conversation again. Cagalli thought. Well, the last time he saw Kira's abs was when they're still on high school.

"What do you think Cagalli?" Stellar mock her.

"Athrun Zala is such a good looking creature, but Kira Yamato is on the whole new level," Luna carefully whisper in her ears.

"Arghh! Forget it! I'm going home!" Cagalli roared and walked outside the room. She felt her cheek flush and hot, it's must've been red. And damn! After this she has to pick up Kira at the training ground.

SEX, SEX, SEX.. Ah, what am I thinking! Concentrate, concentrate! She yelled to herself while she was driving. Thank God she managed to arrived at the pilot training ground without a scratch on Kira's car and without loosing her mind. Things are getting better after she walk outside the car, feeling the breeze, and inhale the fresh hair.

Until suddenly, beyond the fence, a bunch of hot boys with tank tops or a very thin shirt just walking outside from the locker. There's Kira in the middle of them, and he didn't wear a thing as his tops, well, he did bring his t-shirt with him and use it to wipe out his sweat. That was nasty, Cagalli thought, but she was smile. Meyrin was right, those abs is wonderful. Then, the pink haired girl run at him and ruined everything.

Lacus is handing Kira a small towel, Cagalli couldn't hear them but could see them clearly. Kira seems thank to her, and while he wipe his sweat, Lacus quietly slip one of her palms to Kira's under shirt. Kira shock and-though with smile, softly take her hand and push them away. Lacus smiled naughty and Kira only say a few words to her.

"Take that you bitch!" Cagalli took her cell phone from her shirt pocket and call Kira.

Kira pick the phone. "You already here?" he asked calmly.

"I can see you clearly, you better get here before I go there and murder her," Cagalli answered and turned her phone off.

Kira laughed, and look around. Well, he found her crossing her arms outside the fence. Still quite far.

"What is it?" asked Lacus curiously.

"See there, it's my sister," Kira point to the place where Cagalli stood.

"Oh, can I go there?" Lacus asked cheerfully.

"We're in hurry. I guess you can just wave at her," Kira suggest.

At the next moment, Cagalli found the bloody pink haired girl is waving at her. She smirk and lift her left hand to wave too.

"Uhh.. Kira, is it only me? Or she is waving only her middle finger at me?" Lacus ask doubly.

Kira almost burst out laugh. "No she's not," he shook his head. "I leave now," then he pat Lacus hair and walked away towards Cagalli.

**~*o0O0o*~**

"What did I do?" Kira ask two hours later in front of the bathroom. He accidently waited for Cagalli there while the girl took a bath. The girl just ignores him from the moment he arrived at his own car, until now. He tried to kiss her in order to redeem her anger even if he doesn't know what is it that made her temper, but she punched or kicked him everytime he get closer. He knew that it must've been because the scene with Lacus, and his getting frustrated with it because their mother aren't home until the next morning, so they can make out or more all night. But again, her bad mood and Lacus incident are ruined the whole plan! He really wants to just take her, but that wasn't his style to force her, especially because he knew that she really pisses right now.

"Nothing," Cagalli said coldly and leave him.

Kira exhaled and suddenly grab her arm. Cagalli turn at him shockly. "You know that I adore you more than anyone," Kira said seriously. For the first time in her life, she doesn't see that glimpse of warm in his eyes. Kira has finally let her go and go in to the bathroom. It's his turn for shower.

Cagalli stayed in her place for a minute. She had the same feelings as Kira. But her jealousy overwhelms her. Kira was always good everytime he pretend, he never show that he was emotion or something in order to take care of her feelings. But from his expression earlier, Cagalli has finally realize that he already done so much, that he love her, truly. And she feel guilty for that, she never thought that she probably hurt his feelings too.

The cold water has finally helped Kira to clear his mind. He started to get piss too, but then he thought it when he take a shower, that it's been a long time since his sister met him, so she must've been miss him that badly. It was normal for her to react like that. He just have to give her sometime and comfort her at the right moment. He walked outside the bathroom with cleaner thoughts until suddenly he hear a music from the living room. He walk slowly to the centre of the sound, and found the blonde hot babe who is his twin sister, were dancing passionately, her movement is following the R & B music from the juke box. She wore a blue short pants, and a salmon color tops, and with all her hair tied up, Kira can look the beautiful part of her neck and her shoulder line.

"Ca..galli..?" Kira call her without even realizing it.

"Oh, Kira," Cagalli stop dancing, and Kira curse himself to call her earlier. He wants to ask what is she doing just then, but he enable to speak, she really know how to drive a man crazy, how to numb his brain. Now she just bow to turn off the stereo, but her movements already sent a tremor pleasure to Kira's body and mind. She is sexy alright, and he can't wait to take her down with him. "I'm sorry for my bad temper," Cagalli starts.

"No problem," Kira shook his head, he feels dizzy. Cagalli now step infront of him.

"I'm just jealous, you know. She is pretty and.."

"Don't you believe in yourself? They were nothing compare to you," Kira suddenly forgot his passion and comfort her.

"Oh, so the point is, you forgive me?" ask Cagalli doubtfully.

"Only if you start to kiss me," Kira said naughty, and smiled rather hopeful.

"I kinda hope you'll say that," Cagalli bit her lower lip with a really bad girl style. And that second, like they could read each other minds, they're bumping they're body and crushing each other lips with theirs. Kira both arms are already around her waist, he rub her playfully from her hair, to her neck, her back, her waist, and her butt. He brushes his tongue slowly to her lower lip, and she suddenly poke her tongue to his mouth._ Well, that's the Cagalli I know, God! She doesn't even wore her bra! I'm going nuts because of this fabric! _he thoughts in pleasure. And he was glad that she already change the way she kisses, from great to magnificent. _She probably trained with that Zala boy or something,_ he thoughts again. He also likes her touch, her hand was moving in the back of his hair, his neck, shoulder, and to his chest, while her right feet playfully move and rub the bare skin of his feet. He thank that he also wore a short pants.

"Ohhh.." he let a soft moan escape when she unaccidently touch the buldge on his pants. Cagalli laugh and start to wandering, is she going to draw it now or not. She let it be for a while, and taste his tongue again, though she was aggressive, she never won from the tongue battle with him. They're smell the same, and taste the same because of the same soap and the same toothpaste.

"Ohh! Since when are you this good?" Cagalli ask in the middle their kisses, sent the hot breathe to Kira's mouth.

Kira chukle. "So I think we did our homework perfectly," he said.

"Let see if you can handle this.." Cagalli devil smile is out, and Kira know from her words that she was plotting something. He quickly anticipate it. Cagalli give a slight touch on his manhood, and for the first time, his eyes shot open, and he moan loudly in her mouth, it's not something that he could anticipate about. Cagalli blush, she never feel that way before, she knew that she always made him happy everytime she kiss him, but after what she done before, she knew that she really make him feel the real pleasure, and it's even made her pleasure too. Oh yes, she was horny. Kira could even smell her wetness, and it's strong. But he doesn't want to make a false movement, he had to confirm first.

"What was that for?" Kira pant.

"Huh?" Cagalli frown, can't believe that Kira pulled himself away just to ask that. "I thought you know, you silly!" she yell, almost forgot her true goal.

"That you are horny?" Kira shot. Cagalli froze, her cheeks turns red. "Oh, then I'm right? Ok co-pilot, do you believe your pilot to take you fly else where?" Kira smiled and take her hand again.

"Anywhere, Kira.." Cagalli close her eyes as Kira draw closer and kiss her lips again, he does it softly for now. "Anywhere as long as am with you.."

In a few moments later, they're already walk-half crawl to Kira's room. He hold Cagalli close to him, trailing down her lip and her neck, sometimes bit them softly. While her arms around him, and she busily draws his face in order to snog him. They moan loudly. It's very hard for Kira to hold his will for just take her at the corridor. But he knew that they would only get backache if they do it there.

"Click.." finally they made up on their room. Kira lock the door as soon as they get there. "Wow, smurf! What are you doing?" Kira burst out asking when Cagalli down to her knee, and pull his pants down to his toe, leaving only his bird pattern boxer.

"I think I'm going to taste you," Cagalli look up, and Kira could see lust in her eyes, her hunger.

"Oh no, not yet!" but before she reach his boxer, Kira bow, and with incredible power, lift her up and carry her to his bed, cause her gasps and laugh in happiness. It's the first time they held that position after five years. Kira above, and Cagalli beneath him, though before they're having a lot of time together, they wouldn't dare to do another thing than making out, and clearly not in bed, because Cagalli gave a line in their relationship.

"If we were going to do this, we are going to have a whole different levels. Are you sure?" ask Kira calmly.

"I love you more than anything, and I want to do it with you. You can't imagine how I feel when I saw you with Lacus back then, I can't imagine that you will do it with her, before do it with me. Because I couldn't have you," Cagalli nod, there's tear in her eyes.

Kira kiss her eyelids. "Nothing could have me except you," he whisper. They're both look to each other eyes. Kira lean and kiss her again, the passion already control them. He slip one of his arm under Cagalli tank top, and rub her belly, then he trail down to her breast, while his hand move, some of Cagalli's top was lift too. "Can I touch it?" Kira ask carefully.

Cagalli almost laugh, she knew that it's so hard for Kira to hold that hormone of his, but he always treat her well, he wont do anything without her permission. "Just do everything you want," she smile.

Kira grin. "Then I'll take it all off," and suddenly, with fast he pulled all cagalli tops to her head, and manage to let it off from her body. Well, now he was so damn horny. Cagalli look embarrasses beneath him, but she can't take away her last words, so she can't yell to Kira to stop or something, she just move her hand for covering her breast, but Kira quickly pin her hands down to the bed, and enjoy the lovely view. Her small, pert breasts were twin orbs of creamy perfection, topped with dusky rose nipples that hardened. Oh yes, she was as horny as him.

"Stop starring and do something! It's kinda embarrassed!" Cagalli snap him out.

"Okay, but I got to warn you, this is my first time, so I might do something silly," he warns. Then without waiting for her response, he gently took one of the coral bud, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, wondering at its firmness. He heard Cagalli catch her breath while he did it, so he stops. "Did it pain?"

"No," Cagalli shook her head. "It' so damn good!" she was all sweaty, and it made her look hot. Kira back to her breast and playfully play with them, it feels so soft and the scent driving him nuts until he lean and start to plan kisses on them. Cagalli groan, and Kira take that as a sign that he'll have to proceed. He leaned and suck hard on her right breast, and play her nipple with his teeth, flicking his tongue a lot. Cagalli moan in frequent and pull his head closer, almost drawn him in her twin orbs, he almost out of breathe, the scent from her breast almost make him loose his mind. Then he realize that Cagalli already sliped her left feet under his t-shirt, force them to leave his body. He broke his game, and toss his shirt, gave Cagalli a magnificent look from his muscles and abs.

"I've been exercise," he said like he could read her mind. Cagalli's hand reach up to his neck, she pull him down again slowly, and he obey. He lay on her and hug her for a while, feeling they skin crumble together. He moan with hers as they're moving they're body onto each other. Kira's both hand were playing with her breast, but he still plant kisses on her neck and shoulder, at the opposite, she bit his. Then he give a trail kiss to her breast, her tummy, and her pants. She don't even realize it when he pulled them down, she busily close her eyes, feeling the sensation. When suddenly Kira put his fingers on space between her thigh in order to pull her panties down, her eyes shot open, and shock make Cagalli clamp her legs together, but Kira push them apart with one swift moment.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli pant.

"Taste you first," Kira shot that naughty look at her, and manage to pull her panties while she focus on his face. She squeaks and clamp her feet again, but her feet is getting week when Kira trail them with kiss, make it fall apart again. He touch her womanhood, caused her scream and almost loose control, he himself feel as if he's going to explode in desire, such a sensation. He rub them slowly, sent plessure to her spine.

"You said it's your first time!" she protest.

"I've been studying," Kira smirk. "Now hold me," then he order. Cagalli put her arms around Kira's neck. Kira's left hand rest on the pillow upon her head, while his right hand steadily massages her clit. Then slowly, he put one of his finger into her. She moan loudly and dug the back of his back with her nails, almost pull him down, but Kira remain steady. Cagalli's eyes close again, she clench her teeth, especially when Kira's hand start to play inside her.

"Open your eyes, I want to see them when I bring you to pleasure," he smile slightly. Her inner sex is warm and wet, he can't wait to really enter her.

Cagalli open her eyes. "Ohh.. I don't know what to say-aaahhh.. that feels so-God!" she try to express her pleasure, she knew that it will make Kira happy, but it's so hard to say something, especially when Kira send her the heat wave.

"Try this," Kira pull his finger, and Cagalli lift her head too see him, almost prevent it to pulling his finger out, she haven't satisfied. But then she quickly moan louder than before and drop her head back to her pillow, Kira was enter her with two fingers. Each fingers move to different side, and it drive her crazy. She panted, and moaned, arched and groaned. There's a point in her belly, and she knew that Kira movement draw closer to it everytime it's move harder. He got to reach it, he got too!

"Deeper!" she beg while pulling him.

He can't take it anymore, she's so hot and crumble beneath him, her voice sent pleasure to his spine. So he lean and kiss her, he wants her moan again in his mouth, and he do as he told. Now her movements are getting crazy, she kisses him and moving under him passionately. "Good Lord, Cagalli! You were great smurf!" he pant on her mouth. He could feel that he also start to get wet.

"KIRA!" suddenly Cagalli scream, and a wave of a fluids flow quickly from the hole of her vagina. She feels exhausted and panting again, breathlessly. Kira smiled, he knew that he made her have a real fun. He pull his fingers and lick them, taste her, he even lean and licking her womanhood, made her moan again but still unable to act. So she just enjoys him cleaning her.

"It's my turn to turn you on!" then suddenly, she sat and push kira down to bed, he burst in protest, but she ignore him. She pull Kira's boxer, and toss it away. Well, she don't have to bother, his arouse member are already stood up when nothing cover it. It stood still, and Cagalli stare at it, from her less experience and by her judgement, he at least six inches long.

"What? Can't handle them?" said Kira in a very seductive ways. Cagalli still ignore him, she feels like his cock was also staring at her, want her to move. "Stop starring, it's embarrassing!" Kira could've cover his dick if only Cagalli didn't pinned his hand down. Then suddenly, Cagalli lean and gave a light kiss the tip, make Kira shrieks.

"It dance for me!" then she happily squeaks when his cocks moving to any direction it can reach. It makes Kira shrieks even more. Cagalli laugh before finally rub it up and down, receive a soft moan from him as an answer.

"That feels-soo.." Kira said breathlessly, he curse himself for easily turn on. This is too much! I think I'm going to die in pleasure! He thought while shutting his eyes close. Then he snap it open again because he can feel that Cagalli lick his manhood, and put them all in her mouth. He really did scream. Cagalli let her hands go from him, and he use both of them straightly to wipe the hair that fall into her face, to get a better look of what she's doing. She suck it gently and slowly, oh yes, he thought he was in heaven. Then she plays him with her tongue, while massaging his lower region, she even move her mouth up and down to his length. "I don't think-I can't hold any longer! Something going to explode in me!" shout Kira who from five minutes ago was biting his lip, and grabbed his sheets with his hands.

"Um..humm," Cagalli just mumble. And in few seconds later, Kira scream again in pleasure, releasing all his seeds to his twin sister mouth. Cagalli swallow them quickly, it's her first time, and the taste still feels so weird, she doesn't really want to taste it full for now.

"Still feels weird?" ask Kira who quickly regain his breathe from his breathless. Cagalli nod.

"Kira, is there a way-or position that can make us feel the same pleasure? I mean, I can suck on you, and you can enter me with your finger," Cagalli feels a light blush attacking her cheeks, she never this perverted in her whole lifes.

Kira laugh. "I'll find away for reposition, I don't really know it, but just lie down first," he said softly, move to Cagalli and caught her lips again, once again their tongue battle for dominate-of course Kira always win. He push her to lay down again, then he brush his lips lightly to her chin, her neck, the valley of her breast, trailing down her belly, and her womanhood. Cagalli moan a little, for now she just want to enjoy it, not burning or attack him back. Kira lips leave her body, but she could feel that he was moving. And suddenly, when she open her eyes again.

"Uhh.. What are you doing?" she ask confusedly, because Kira's butt are right infront her eyes, while his head position are above her vagina.

"Shut up, I'm doing my best here," Kira grunt as he try to lower his cock to Cagalli's mouth, but it's hard for his finger to enter her, if he force his fingers to enter, then his butt will cover Cagalli's face.

"Forget it! Get up! Just enter me as normal," Cagalli's laugh while pushing his butt away from her face.

"Really? You want it?" Kira ask in disbelief. He lean next to cagalli, his right elbow hold his head.

"Don't you?" Cagalli back ask.

"Fine with me, but are you sure? It's going to be a humungous sacrifice for you," he reassures her.

"I think I already make myself clear that I want you and only you," Cagalli cross her arms. Well, her words are order for Kira, so in a few moments, he already reposition himself above her.

"It probably pain," he warn her.

"Hold my hand," Cagalli beg, and for the first time, Kira heard a concern in her tone. He do as she said, and enter her slowly. She cried out, so he lean and redeem her with his kisses, easing the pain. Well the pain was just a moment, at the next seconds, Cagalli know the true pleasure. She moan softly, and Kira know that she's ready, so he leave her lips, steady himself, and began to pump. Slowly at first, then he power up his pace and speed. He moans loudly when Cagalli inner sex clasping around his orgasm, her warmth is overwhelming. She decide to join him, she buck her hip, then wrapping her leg around Kira's waist, move rhythmically with him.

"It's coming!" Kira tell her.

"Me too, do it with me!" Cagalli nod helplessly. At the next moments, they both cumming inside Cagalli, they're fluids mix, and Cagalli feels a warm feelings surround her, there's no greater truth than this, she's having sex with her true lover, her brother. She feels complete, but there's a strange feelings too inside. Kira pull his cock, some of their fluids flow out from Cagalli's hole, and he glance it in satisfying, then he just collapse next to Cagalli.

"That's something huh?" he half ask, half laugh in happiness. But his eyes widen when suddenly he heard a sob from beside him. He roll to Cagalli direction, and found tears already flow from her eyes. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." he apologize without knowing her reason. She still crying, so he caress her forehead, her sweaty hair, and kisses them. "What is it? Honey, are you alright?" he pull her softly to his embrace with one hand, while the other hand is pulling his blanket to cover them. She cry and tremble on his chest. Kira comfort her by saying sweet-little-nothing, plant kisses in her forehead, caress her hair, anything to comfort her. He doesn't want to force her to tell everything to him, she just need a time for get ready, and she spill it out herself.

"I'm sorry.." she sob while rubbing her palms on Kira's bare chest. She fells so safe around his arms.

"It's okay," Kira tighten his hugged.

"I just-it's so hard for me.. I always imagine that I'll do it with you after we get married. But that's not even possible huh? And loose her virgin not in marriage, it's a huge wake up call for girls, if they don't cry they must've been really strong.. Because like it or not, I feel like I'm cheating from dad and mom.." her cried gets louder. Kira feels like he's been hit on his face during her words, suddenly he wants to tremble too, but he's the man who always kept his words, he's strong now, he needs to protect Cagalli and be strong for her.

"Are you sorry?" but instead, he ask that. That'll make every girl heart like Cagalli's one now, broke. " I just want to know.. Because I'm not sorry. I'm glad that I did it with you," then he whisper his true feelings, and her hearts warm again.

"No, I'm not. I'm just shock.." she laugh softly. Kira relief to hear that, he smile and let her go, he cup her chin, then lean and kiss her tenderly.

"So, I think we stick to plan, huh? Not let the whole world know about us?" he ask with a normal tone, but Cagalli know, there's a hope there, but she can't make it come true.

"Yes," she nod. "You know why, right?"

Kira nod. "Because without daddy and momma we wont be born in this world, so we have to thank them, and this is the least we can do, standing tall for their pride and dignity. Especially because daddy's job, we can ruin his reputation if we get caught. So we will always shut our mouth from the world," Kira repeat Cagalli's words which she said five years ago.

"But I promise, though the world don't know, the universe know, that my heart.." Cagalli look to his eyes warmly.

"Will always belong to you," Kira finish her sentence. They smile to each other. "I love you," he whisper and hug her again.

"Love you too," Cagalli return the hug happily. "Let's get some sleep so we can clean this mess before momma get home," then she laugh and lean down. Kira grin, he stood up without nothing cover him and turn off the lamp. "Nice body," Cagalli tease him. He jump to the bed, land next to her and cover them both with blanket.

"Nice boobs.." he laugh and slip one of his hands to touch Cagalli's left breast. Well, they're not sleep until forty five minutes after that.

**~*o0O0o*~**

A dark-blue haired man just arrived at the airport. He happily widened his arms when a woman with golden hair ran and jump straightly to hug him.

"It's just three days and I miss you already!" Cagalli said in his ear, then let him go.

"How's my hot-blonde-babe doing? You look happier than I remember," he smile and look into her eyes. He was Athrun Zala, her boyfriend that she was talk about before, he just arrived from England. And today they'll have a double date with Kira and Lacus.

"I'm great!" Cagalli tip her toes and give him a light kiss on his cheek. Then they start to walk out from the airport. "Are you sure that it's okay for you, to straightly lunch with my brother and his girlfriend?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I can't wait to see this brother you adore so much, the boy that you always involve in every story of yours," Athrun tighten his grip in Cagalli's left arm.

"I know babe, I just afraid that you'll get tired from this trip and fall ill," Cagalli explains.

"How long do you know me?" Athrun ask with a naughty glimpse in his eyes.

Cagalli grin. "Two years," she answers. "And you almost never sick, only once in a year," then she add when Athrun is about to open his mouth.

"Very good, so what are you worrying about?" he nod. Cagalli grin faded. "Come on babe, you know that I have to head to Kyoto tomorrow afternoon and I won't be back to Tokyo until a week. My curiosity can't wait longer," Athrun reassure her. "I promise I will straightly go to hotel and get some rest, after our date," then he promise.

"Alright then," Cagalli nod in agreement. "This doesn't sounded right, we still have two years left for our degree, but you already circled the world for your whole life! Don't you know how much I envy you?" then she start to joke again.

"Hha! Envy but proud to me too, of course?" he ask. Cagalli shook her head. "Come here you!" then suddenly, Athrun reach both of his hand to catch her, and rake harshly through her hair. They're both laugh. But when they hopped into a cab, Cagalli began to started worry. She made an agreement with Kira before she flight to German, that they'll imagine their lover as them, but only give each lover 80% from their attention, and adore them only, not love-well, it's okay to say _I love you_ to the lover, but it's actually dedicate to one of them, and it's saying by imagine each other face. But now they'll meet in one place, and she doubt if she could pretend-Kira always have a perfect score in acting, but not her. well, it's her idea to gather in this nightmare date, because they also made an agreement, that the man and the woman they'll brought today, had been decided by them to become their future husband and wife. She can't cancel it.

**~*o0O0o*~**

**So, that's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if I'm being to over in my smut and lemon, or if I offend anyone with my plot, it's my first time and next time I'll do better. Ok then, what will happen in the next story between them? There will be versus between Cagalli – Lacus, and Kira – Athrun. R &R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Ta, ta, tadaa! So, this is the third chapter. While I'm writing all these I've been thinking**, **I think Kira was such a loyal and devoted guy, I even wondered if are there someone who devoted as he do? Cagalli loyal and devoted to, but she's so full with calculation, I envy her to have such a lovely guy in this fanfic like Kira, but also pity her (them) for their destiny, especially when I wrote this chapter. I've been workin my grammar here, so I hope this one better than the last. And thank you so much for your review! There are very important and precious for me, I mean it! Ahem… Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer **: I don't own anything except the story.

**Our Hearts now…**

"**Always…"**

"I'm so nervous.. Darling, what if she doesn't like me?" Lacus asked worriedly. Kira and her are now in the biggest Yakiniku restaurant in Tokyo.

"Don't worry, she's nice. And you're gorgeous," Kira cup her chin and smiles slightly. Lacus feels calm only by looking his eyes. "Ah, there she is!" then suddenly, Kira stand from his seat. Cagalli and Athrun just arrives, they're walking towards him, and shake hands before they finally sit again.

"Kira, this is Athrun I'm talking about. And, Athrun, this is my beloved baby brother, Kira," Cagalli indtroduced them both.

"How do you do?" Athrun lured his right hand to Kira.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kira shaked his hand and smiled. "Oh, Athrun, Cagalli, this is Lacus, my sweetheart," then he helped Lacus to stand up.

"Hi Cagalli, it's been my pleasure," Lacus lured her hands to Cagalli first. _Or horror,_ Cagalli thought, she grins. "And, hallo Athrun, we meet again!" then she suddenly squeaks to Athrun.

"Good God! Lacus Clyne! Oh pink chan, how are you?" Athrun has suddenly pulled her out from the table with happiness, they're both hugging and laughing, leaving Kira and Cagalli dumbfounded. "Sorry, she's just a friend of mine. We grow up together—"

"But we get separate at college! Oh, how I miss you.." Lacus finished Athrun words, then she give him a big hug again. "It's very coincidence, and very lucky for us to get this twin, don't you think?" she let him go and look at him in the eyes.

"Certainly," Athrun nod.

"Umh.." Cagalli clears her throat. "Lucky for you, you just win a jackpot," then she forces smiled. Kira laughed and elbowed her ribs. In a couple minutes later, each couple already sit face to face, enjoyed their Yakiniku.

"So, what do you do now Kira?" asked Athrun while he cleaned some leftovers on Cagalli's lip.

Kira smiles, he does not answer it yet, just watching them. "I'm now at pilot training program, for gun ship," he finally said.

"Oh, very noble," Athrun nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, I want to protect our country from those tyrant bastards," Kira laughed in response.

"With me then, I'll diplomacy and negotiate, try to figure a better way for peace without war. And if they don't listen to me, you can just drop a napalm bomb on them," Athrun seems interest in this topic.

"And if you start betraying our country because your diplomacy wouldn't work, or the tyrant buy you, I'll make sure one of those napalms land on your head," then Kira spoiled everything. Athrun frowned in disbelief. Cagalli clears her throat, then step on Kira's foot. "Sorry, just jokin. Just make sure to run at least ten kilo meters when I drop them," Kira smiled and played his chop stick, his sentence seems nicer, but still harsh for Athrun.

"Kira is such a nationalist, that's why he said that. Well, your work seems a bit risky by trapping in good or bad, that's why Kira warned you," Lacus, with her playful and calming tone, success to get rid the tense from them.

"That's what I'm talking about," Kira chewed and point Athrun with the chopstick. Athrun laughed in understanding. Then again, he and Cagalli started to eat their meat together. Cagalli glanced quietly to her brother, she could see him put a meat in Lacus mouth, and she could hear their slight conversation. "Thanks, you always understand me," he patted her head.

"Sure thing," Lacus smiled and leaned closer to him. Cagalli jerked her head to another direction, she feels sick to see that Kira is flirting with Lacus, while his feet rubbed playfully on her foot. They're almost finish now.

"I need to use the facilities, Athrun, you're coming?" Kira has suddenly stood up.

"No, I'm fine here," Athrun smiled and shooked his head.

"Lacus?" Kira turned to his girlfriend, Lacus also said she's fine. "Smurf?" then he asked Cagalli.

"Nah ah," Cagalli waved her hand. So he goes alone.

"Smurf?" asked Athrun while he looking to her eyes.

"It's a nick name for me, caused by tragedy. I'm going to prom on one week, but I unaccidently dyed my hair to blue," Cagalli sighed. Athrun laughed, and suddenly, his phone ring.

"Sorry, I have to pick this one, do you mind?" he asked again by looking his cell phone, and by pointing to the door. Cagalli nodded, then after he asked permission from Lacus, he went away. so it's just the girls now, getting ready for a cat fight.

"He looks happy," Lacus smiled at her.

"Who?" Cagalli back smiled.

"Both of them. I never saw Athrun that happy before, not even when he still with his previous girlfriends," Lacus answered.

"But from what I know, I'm his second girlfriend," Cagalli said.

"Oh, so he's not making a relationship after he broke up that day.." Lacus suddenly looked in a deep thought.

"Broke up from you?" Cagalli succeeded to catch her attention. Lacus just gave her a slight smile, and Cagalli doesn't like it, she never like a girl who plays mysterious. "I love your brother," she suddenly spoke again. "And he looks happy too," Lacus added.

"What do you mean? He always looks happy, all the time," Cagalli growled.

"Because it's you who always with him. His friend doesn't see it too. But I know that lonely glimpse, the fire fade, and I'm doing my best to lighten it out, but I never succeed. But today, I saw his fire for the first time," Lacus explained.

Cagalli's say nothing, she just stares at her. "You're talking about philosophy or what? My brother is human, not devil with fire eyes or something. It doesn't really necessary to saw his eyes burning or not," she joked sarcastically.

"I can do some, uh, I have some knowledge.. and so I can see, that he's fire, and you're water," Lacus tried to easier the conversation. "What I mean is, you should know that your brother was a good person, and he really loves you. He can't even live without you," she finally straighted to her point.

Cagalli locked her eyes into hers, finding if she's just make a fun of her or something, but she could only see her love, her love for Kira.

"I'm going now, smurf," Athrun leaned and kissed her cheek when he and Cagalli waited the cab infront of the restaurant. Kira take Lacus to somewhere else to waiting the cab.

"Please, babe is enough," Cagalli shook her head.

"But smurf kinda hot too," Athrun pleaded.

"No, I don't like if you use them," Cagalli crossed her hand, for the first time today, she look upset. And Athrun decided to not making this conversation any further.

"Ok, that lovely brother nick name. I'm sorry, key," he sighed and cupped her chin. She gave him a slight smile. "Well, Kira is really something."

"You don't like him?" Cagalli's voice concerned. "I'm sorry for his harsh sentence."

"Nahh.. his harsh sentence was caused because he really loves his sister and did his best to test her boyfriend," Athrun shook his head like he told Cagalli to never mind to that one. "Quite the contrary, I like his satyr, and I enjoyed my discussion with him," he embraced Cagalli and kiss her hair. Cagalli smiled and pat his back.

"Here's your cab," she let him go when a cab slide towards them. "Be careful, and good luck," she tip toed and gave a brief kiss on his lip.

"Love you," said Athrun by walking in to his cab. Cagalli laughed and say that she loves him too, then she closed the door. Watch his cab getting further from her.

Kira already waited for her at the stationary shop next from the restaurant. He watched everything. "Come here," he welcomed Cagalli to a hug, and gave her a deep kiss. "Peppermint? Hmm.. He's good," then he broke the kiss and say that.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up._

"What are you doing? They're still nearby!" Cagalli punched his shoulder.

"But out of range to see us," Kira smiled and laced his fingers on her. They start walking home. "What's our precious item for today?" he asked suddenly. "I have this chopstick, which I used to pointed him all the time," he said by showing her the chopstick from his pocket.

Cagalli laughed. "I can't believe that they didn't saw us switch sherbet all the time," and showed him a white linen sherbet. "Come on Kira, what do you think of Athrun?" she finally changed the topic.

Kira just smiled and leaned again to kiss her, they really don't care if public sees them. No one will recognize them, they're just a happy couple, a happy forbidden lover. "You has find yourself a good man," he said when he broke the kiss.

Cagalli smiled, she has his approval. "Lacus's not so bad either," she lifted her shoulder.

"I was so shock that you're not choking her when Athrun and I leaved you both alone," Kira patted her head. "Why?" then he smiled.

Cagalli said nothing. But after two minutes, she finally sees into his eyes and said. "At lease she love you." _Truly love you_.

**2 half years later:**

"Wow, that's amazing Kira!" one of Kira's comrade just welcomed him after he landed in the hanger.

Kira turned the entire machine off before he finally get down from his plane. "The enemies are multiplying like bunnies, they're now two times larger in amount than one year ago," he said by releasing his helmet off. He shook his head so the sweat wouldn't wet his hair anymore. "We really need that _gundam_, Auel," he smiled.

"Come on, the robots keep filling your head. What about Lacus? Think about her for moment, man. You haven't back to Japan since two years ago, and we know that she will wait forever if she have too, so at least go get to call her frequently!" Auel scolded him as he watched Kira walked to one pad to check his plane status.

"She'll understand. I do it for her too, for protect her beloved childhood friend Athrun Zala," Kira grunted. He knew that Auel are having a crush in Lacus, and he'll happily give her to him if he just doesn't need to pretend anymore. And it's 100 % impossible.

"Athrun Zala? Hum.. I think I heard that name before," Auel seemed thinking. "Ahh! You're not coming home to the hanger since one week, and I forgot to tell you! The captain needs you at the hall in four hours from now," suddenly, he punched his own forehead.

"That's still long, but if you ever forgot again to informed me about everything important-" Kira began his threat.

"Sorry bro!" Auel laughed but seems apologetic.

"What does he wants with me?" Kira started to walked to the exit door.

"I think he needs his youngest and finest pilot to welcome that Athrun Zala's Lacus child hood fiancé," Auel answered.

Kira looked at him in disbelief. "Cagalli?" he mumbled.

"Yes! How do you know her name! Cagalli Yulla Atha, the new ambassador of minister human affair," Auel nodded shockly.

Kira laughed in happiness, he remembered that Cagalli phoned him three days ago and told him that she'll having a duty in some continent. But now he knew that she's going to come here in four hours, probably try to give him a surprise. Well, this is his birthday afterall. Their birthday.

**~*o0O0o*~**

"Welcome Miss Atha, it's been an honor for us," said Captain Murrue Ramius, when Cagalli has finally arrived at the dock.

"It's been an honor for me to be board on Archangel," Cagalli shaked her hand.

"Come, let me show you around," Murrue gave her a signal to follow her. So then, the Archangel small tour began. She shows Cagalli the pilot training ground, the hall, and etc, until they finally reach the command room.

"It's a very beautiful aircraft. But I wonder, about the new war machine, a mobile suit, known as gundam, ride by its coordinator. Can you show or tell me a little about what is it? I really have to know if it's going to affect something," said Cagalli.

"Well, you may ask our finest and youngest pilot here," Murrue nodded, and looked over Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli turned and founded her twin brother already stood there with a smile that never changes. Cagalli gave him a slight smile. In one hour later, after some discuss about Cagalli business here and Kira objection for her, he finally managed to escape her from her escort. They're now in Kira's cabin, making love after they finally meet, they'd been separate again for two years. Just doing some cyber sex at phone or when they chat, it never been enough for them.

"Ngghh.." she let a soft moan escaped her lips when Kira has finally pulled all his manhood from her hole. She can feel some liquids falls and wet the sheets around her vagina and her thighs. Their cum as great as usual.

"Glad you here smurf, happy birthday," Kira leaned and kiss her forehead, then lay next to her with one elbow held his weight.

"It's always feels like the first time," Cagalli smiled and caress his flushed cheek.

"Lord Djibril, I can say that I don't like that man, and you're going to risk your ass at him?" Kira wiped her sweat gently. She never felt anyone touched her as gently as him, not her previous fake-boyfriend, not even her mother. It's a lot different sensation which makes her muscles relax.

"Why?" Cagalli asked and turned herself to his side. She took his hand that wiped her face before, and kiss it softly.

"Smurf, he was once tried to kill all future coordinator, thank God he's failed, and he seems suspicious.." Kira explained. His eyes are trying to assure her, that he's not playing around with his words.

"Maybe he has good reasons to be," Cagalli cupped his chin.

"Smurf, he almost killed me back then and you're defend him?"

"Oh, sorry," Cagalli seemed apologetic.

"Just," Kira sighed. "Does it have to be you? I mean, can't Athrun replace you or something? I have bad feelings about this. And you know how much it's accurate," he pleaded.

"Kira, you know what will I say, right?" Cagalli asked, which means she can't do what he wants. His gaze weakened. "Oh, brother.. I'll be fine, I promise. I have you with me. Can we stop discussing this? And by the way, you're going to ride your mobile suit for the first time tomorrow, aren't you glad?" she snug and cuddled herself at his chest, tried to comfort him. He hugged and caress her hair in response.

"Of course I'm happy," he laughed. "Hey smurf," then he looked down at her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"You always look great, and I'm sure you'll do great," he smiled warmly and couraging.

"Well, you too," Cagalli moved up a bit to caught his lip.

"Umhhh.." Kira moan, he always wonder why her kisses always feels this great, fiery, she always succeed to raised the heat again. They role on his bed while their tongues fighting for dominate, until he above her again. He broke their kiss and began brushing his lips trailing down her neck and breast, then he suck gently once again to her left boobs while playing his hands on the other nipple. He can feel her pulse, her heart beat, he enjoys fill her in pleasure, he knew it from her moans, her groans. Then he massaging her clit and enters her again with two fingers, stimulates her. She screams in passion, and he covers it by kissing her, before all archangel wakes and caught them.

"Are you going to enter me?" she asked desperately.

"What? Can't go another round?" he grinned.

"I was about to tease you that," Cagalli said, her voice husky and mixed with her moans. It makes him horny, especially because he's saving his feelings two years for this moment. Kira pulled his fingers and enter her again, five minutes later, they're already cum inside Cagalli's womb.

"God, that's magnificent!" Kira collapsed above her. They're cover in sweat. He likes the sensation when their sweat mix together, full this room with their sticky sweet scent, feeling his skin glued to her. Then suddenly, he saw a clinging on her right finger. "What is this?" he lifted her right fingers to his face. He still panted and exhausted, but he don't care. A very beautiful diamond ring with rose craved rounded in Cagalli's sweet finger. "Damn, Athrun already make his proposal?" Kira grinned, but Cagalli know that he's tense right now.

_When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him, that his words were mine  
To say to you till the end of time._

"Silly, it's from mom. Her wedding ring," Cagalli kissed the ring.

"What?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Momma said she doesn't need this anymore, and she wanted me to have this. Or, she said she's going to give it to you, and you can propose the woman you love with this. So in the end, it will end up in my finger too," Cagalli explained with half joking.

"Haha.." Kira laughed in relief.

"Well, don't you think it's time for us to get marry?" asked Cagalli carefully.

Kira locked his amethyst eyes on her amber eyes. "Do you want to get marry?" he asked softly, don't mean any bad for her.

"I think we have too, so our cover will be perfect," said Cagalli. "Not now though," she added by laughing.

Kira smiled. "You know that I can leave her anytime, if only you want me to and we'll take all the risk."

"We discuss about this a hundred times. We can't do it. It'll be too risky, and I'm afraid. You haven't forgotten the incidents right? When we was first making love, and I thought I was pregnant, and it almost drive me crazy? I'm afraid that our baby will born abnormal, we have to think about them too" Cagalli sighed and clearly show him her objective.

_Well, we can adopt our own child_, said Kira in his heart, but he doesn't discuss it though, he already know Cagalli answers, _then none are going to continue are bloodlines, we have to think our parents_. "You know that I'll always protect you. I wont let anything hurt you," like usual, like when they discuss about this, like when it's arrived in this point, Kira will reassure her and pleaded for chances while his heart ache, bitter, and full of hope. But again, Cagalli denied it, and when he saw the anger in her eyes, he decided to pull back, no matter how hard his heart pounded in pain . "It's just a suggestion. I understand if you don't want to do it," he leaned and kissed her forehead. She always been stubborn. It's better like this than loosing her forever.

_If you told me to cry for you I could  
If you told me to die for you I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you._

Then Cagalli will fell guilty once again because her selfishness, then she'll say the only thing she can say to apologizes. "I love you brother," which meant a whole different things from any sibling dictionary.

After that, Cagalli will stay about one month during the negotiation. She'll land on Djibril aircraft only by herself. Djibril and his man only know that she's drop off by some spaceship, which is he doesn't know that it's a gundam. When Kira and the other coordinator had finally allowed riding the gundam, he took a picture with Cagalli, and have her sat on his lap, give her the first ride. Every crew has already known that they're twins, and that their parents had divorced, so they got the sympathy vote to running around the archangel by holding each other hands freely, or caress each other hair at the public, embraced and friendly hugged, and everything that a normal sibling can do to their brother or sister. But of course, they also good in acting, and didn't show them a lot that they're lovers, they don't want to get caught before Cagalli's mission over. They shared their true feelings at every night, in Kira's cabin.

"I'm on stealth mode," Kira informed the archangel station from his michrophone. He was carefully spies Djibril aircraft from above. It's already half month, but Cagalli told him that the negotiation seems not working, it's even getting weird. He asked her often to just stop, but she wont give in.

"Freedom status are stabile, no need to worry a thing," he can heard Murrue response.

"Copy that. I'm going to focus now, I will inform you again if something happen," Kira said by switching off some buttons above him.

"Is there something wrong?" Murrue asked.

"My twin instinct tells me that something is going to happen," Kira answered.

"Do you need back up?" suddenly, he can hear Auel's voice.

"Cadet Neider! How many times I told you not to hijack the connection!" Murrue scolded him.

"Ups, sorry captain! I kinda forgot you here though," he laughed nervously. "But Kira is my buddy, so I got to keep an eye on him everytime," he added before Murrue scold him again. Kira could only shake his head and grin.

"Focus in your own patrol, cadet," Murrue still strong headed. Then they started to argue. As usual, Kira doesn't really care, he focused in something else, some airship just launched from Djibril hanger. It's getting lot, and surprisingly head slowly towards him. He decides to move a bit. But then..

"I can't move," he doesn't even realize that he said that. Murrue and Auel stop fighting.

"Impossible, it's still stabile on the chart," said Murrue.

"I'm not joking, I can't move an inch! I think I got caught, some airship is approaching me!" Kira did his best to forces his gundam _freedom_ to move, but it's useless.

"Don't do something, just hold your fire, they're probably aware but will reconfirm you first to Miss Atha, she'll explain, and you'll be fine. We just have to rethink tomorrow strategy to protect her," Murrue tried to calm him down.

"Something tells me that she's in trouble," said Kira in low voice. There are so many airship surrounded him. "They already point their guns on me," he added.

"Captain!" he could hear Auel screams.

"You have your orders, back up Freedom,_ Abyss_!" Murrue has finally gave her order.

"Yes mam! I'm coming Kira!" Kira could hear Auel's gundam machine buzzing from the speaker, he must've been coming for him with full speed.

In the mean time, Cagalli was standing alone across the locking door. Djibril is walking towards her, a white gown rested on his hands.

"Wear this, or else!" he threaten.

"I'm not going to marry you asshole! What is your purpose from the beginning!" Cagalli yelled him in anger. Since she landed there this morning, he already told her about marry out of from nowhere, and now he suddenly have a wedding dress and approached her with those perverted smiled on his face.

"You'll know sooner than you thought," he smirked.

"I should just have listened to my brother, I was so fool to trust that you will change to a good man!" Cagalli doesn't seem scare at all. Well, she's tense and worried, but not scare. Her father has educated her for being like this.

"Mr. Atha did a really good job to replace him by his smart own daughter. I admit, you're so stunning, intelligent and all.. But apparently, you have to surrender to me," Djibril stoped one meter infront of her. "You see, I know that the brothers of yours are flying on the airship above us, and for your information, I already surrounded him, and with a very simple order, I can kill him," he said again when Cagalli's almost open her mouth. Cagalli eyes widen, and he catches the glimpse. "Now, dear, please make yourself beautiful," he lifted the wedding gown at her.

"Report your status!" Murrue's order.

"They don't do anything, but.." Kira's words have stopped when he saw a bigger airship is preparing to launch from Djibril open hanger. Then he could see Cagalli's drag by force to the airship. She looked above, straight at him, and calling his name, begging for help. "They took my sister away! ARGHHH! come on freedom!" he yelled in anger. Cagalli already forced to hop in the airship.

Then suddenly, "Wohooo!" Abyss has finally arrived and crushed the airships which surrounded freedom. Freedom could move again!

"Oh, SHITT!" Djibril cursed him from the airship window. "Hurry, go!" he ordered the pilot.

"Thanks Auel!" Kira thanked his comrade and quickly changed freedom shape from airship to mobile suite. Then he joined with Auel to destroys every airship which attacking them, the amount getting greater. "So it's him who's being messing with us all this days!" he informed both Auel and Murrue.

"This is mother ship, go save Miss Atha with all cost!" he could hear Murrue's voice.

"Go get your sister Kira, I'll go get this flies!" Auel told him to.

"Got it," Kira buzzed out to the airship which already two meters flied from the ground.

Mean while, while Djibril concentrated to freedom which headed towards them quickly, Cagalli already punched some security with her Karate moves in her wedding gown. Then she slid the door open. "See you loser!" and jumped down. "AAAAaaaaaaaa!" she yelled, and everything turned dark when she hit the dock.

"No!" Kira tried to reach her as soon as possible, but some airship surrounded him again and shot him. This time, they succeeded. "I've been hit!" he informed the mother ship.

"Only small damage, you still can go on!" the mother ship told him. Kira worriedly glanced to Cagalli while focusing to the fight ahead of him. He have to pass all the airship to get through, but he know that cagalli fainted and need rescue as soon as possible, she's been laying on the middle of the battlefield, with metal's falling around her, the ocean shook beneath her, and bomb exploded on the sky, and now Djibril used her as a target from the airship above her, he got weapons._ TMP_, Kira eyes widen.

"CAGALLI!" he screamed as he crushing the others.

"Huh?" Cagalli opened her eyes. Bang, bang, bang! "Ahh!" she yelled in pain when bullets scratched (luckily) her thigh, calf, her upper arms, and her cheek. She still dizzy, but she forced herself to moved, she ran while the bullets chased her, and covered herself on some pipes.

"Duck! Down!" Kira yelled to the air around his cockpit, but Cagalli seems like she can hear him, she's fall to her knee and covering her ears with her arms. Kira sighed in relief. _Kira, help me! I'm afraid.._ and he feels like he could hear her thoughts. "Hang on smurf, I'm coming for you!" he mumbled by launching some missiles to his enemies. Now he's path are clear, he saw that Djibril are also jumped down and after cagalli, but he wont let that happen. Until suddenly…

"I've been hit! Repeat, I've been hit! My right arms burning in fire, and there's a spark damage on my left foot! I'm going down!" he heard Auel's voice from the speaker. Kira turned his gundam head back, and saw that Abyss falling down, chased by the enemies bullets.

"Freedom, make up your move!" the mother ship ordered him. He looked back to Cagalli, Djibril almost had her. But Auel's Neider, his friend, his comrade, the one who always been worrying about him and watched his back, which one he should pick?

"Hang on there a bit more smurf!" he finally flew with lightning speed at Abyss enemies, and crushed them all down, then finally catches Abyss before he hit the ocean, but still, some bullets are chasing them, and once again, he trapped in the middle of the fight while guarding Abyss. "I need back up!" he informed the archangel.

"Get off me!" Cagalli tried her best to fight Djibril. But she failed due to her wounds and the gown. Djibril finally had her; he held her neck with one hand, pull her close to him, while the other hand pointed his TMP on her forehead.

"Cagalli!" Kira called her while trying his best to fighting the enemies with one hand.

"Hang on Freedom, back up are heading towards you, and— what the? Freedom, alert! Another unknown mobile suit is approaching you!" Archangel informed him.

"How is that possible?" Kira lookeed back, and another gundam with red color is sliding with full speed at him.

"Archangel mother ship, this is Justice Gundam by Athrun Zala, asking permission to help the mission," a very familiar voice speaks from the speaker.

"Justice, you got your permission. Back up freedom and abyss until reinforcement come," mother ship answered.

"Roger that," and suddenly, Kira feels explosion around him, somehow he know that Justice defeat all the enemies in the flash of light.

"Athrun, what are you doing here!" he asked confusedly.

"Hey dude, doesn't it nice to have your sister fiancé come to back up us?" Auel teased him.

"I'm watching the television and know about this sudden war. I come here to help both you and your strong headed sister," Athrun answered.

"I mean what the hell is happening with you in a gundam!" kira reconstructed his question.

"Oh," Athrun mumbled in understandment. "Just some father connection and childhood dream," he laughed. "Watch your back Kira, they come again. I'll go save cagalli," Athrun warned him.

"Hey!" Kira yelled at him, but he already slid down and landed on Djibril's airship. "Dammit! Abyss, can you fly again?" for the third time, Kira been surrounded again. "Where is the fucking reinforcement!"

"Let him go Djibril," Athrun went off from Justice, and now walks towards Djibril and Cagalli. From the sound of explosives in the sky, he knew that the reinforcement has arrived, no need to worry about Kira.

"Athrun! AW!" Cagalli shrieks when Djibril tighten his grip on her neck.

"So you finally come," Djibril whispered.

"You're aftering him..?" Cagalli asked in disbelief.

"Yes, since the beginning," she could fell his nodded on her hair.

"Let her go, she's got nothing to do with this!" Athrun lured one of his hands.

"Oh, no boy, I want you to look at her suffer. How do you feel to look at her bleeding, that she's cover in blood, how she's tremble.. fascinating huh? Quite charming.. I know you want to lick that pain away from her body," Djibril mocked him, and licked Cagalli's face with forced. Slowly but harsh, caused Athrun's blood boiling by only looking his fiancé cried in disgust.

"You'll be so dead," he growled. "If you lay a finger on her once again-"

"But I am, lay my fingers on her," Djibril laughed and played his hands through cagalli's hair.

Athrun knuckles bleed because he grip them to tight in anger. He clenched his teeth. Then suddenly, he smirked. "I look back if I were you," he said.

"What?" Djibril eyes questioned. Then suddenly, a sharp pain has bursting to his left chest, through his heart. Cagalli's eyes widen, a dagger just went through Djibril's heart, and through beneath her armpit, without causing a single scratch on it. Kira was standing behind them, stabbing his dagger angrily.

"I tell you one secret," he whispered so only Djibril could hear him. "I love her more than Athrun can love her, so I kill anyone who dares to hurt her. She belongs to me and I belongs to her," he continued his sentence as Cagalli's off from Djibrils hands and running towards her fiancé who straightly opened his arms for her. But suddenly, Djibril grinned.

"I tell you one secret too.." he groaned in pain. "I'll kill him no matter what," and with an impossible speed for someone who already stabbed in his heart, he lifted his TMP. And Kira knew, though he aimed for Athrun, his shot will hit Cagalli's too.

"Cagalli!" He warned her. Cagalli's looked back, she can see Djibril aimed for her again, but suddenly everything turns dark and warm, then she knew that Athrun was hugging and protecting her. Bang, bang, bang! Some bullets nested on Athrun's body. At the next moment, she knew that she fall back to the floor with Athrun's body above him.

Kira saw the scene clearly, and he knew that Cagalli's unhurt, that's the matter most. He kneeled and checked Djibril's body, make sure that he really is dead right now. And suddenly, his entire body tremble, he flew backwards, hit some pipes, and he heard some big explosions and he realizes that this ship started to destruct herself.

"Kira, KIRA!" he heard his sister calling out for him. So he stand and looking for her.

"Cagalli!" he finally found her. But both of them are separate by a large fire. He must get them out before this ship fully explodes, but how?

"Kira, ATHRUN!" Cagalli cried by holding Athrun's body at the dock floor. He seems dead too for Kira. He looked around, and found that Athrun's gundam parked near Cagalli's, only a few meters away.

"Drag him to the gundam! And fly with the gundam like I already taught you!" Kira told her.

"WHAT! Are you idiot! You only show me the buttons but not allowing me to touch them!" Cagalli scolded him with tears still flowing.

"Now you can touch them! I know you can Cagalli! Just believe in yourself!" Kira has to screamed to defeat all the crashing and burning sounds around them. Something just explode beneath him, and he bounced back again. He could hear Cagalli's cry out again for him. "Do it quick smurf! Or we'll end down here! Make your way as soon as possible to Archangel once you fly, I meet you there!" he panted, and coughed, and pained, but tried to hid them all. His head is bleeding, and it's bad.

"I'll try. Come to see me kira!" he watched her lift Athrun's body on her shoulder and bring him towards justice. The next explosion happened near her, but he could still feel the winds and heat from his place.

"CAGALLI!" he screamed her name in fear. No sounds, and he's getting froze. What if something happened to her? When he began to move again, he heard some buzzing sounds, and when he looked at the sky, Justice just launched and fly away, leaving this ship. He smiled in relief. But another problem appears, with what is he going to go? He doesn't recognize this place after explosion anymore, he doesn't know in which direction he have to go to reach his gundam.

"KIRA!" but suddenly, freedom was flying towards him out of nowhere, grab him and fly straightfully at the right moment when all the ship explodes. It carried abyss on his back.

"Thanks Auel," said Kira by looking to the pilot window. There, Auel gave him a wide grin and brought them quickly to Archangel.

"Good Lord, you okay!" Cagalli welcomed him at the hanger. She kissed him on lip, and no one looking, no one except Auel from the pilot seat. Kira shot him a glare, and Auel just lifted his shoulder, laughed, and went away to find a mechanic for his abyss.

"How's Athrun?" Kira asked by caressing her hair. He wanted to compliment how beautiful she is in the wedding dress though she covered in blood and ashes, but figure that it wasn't the right time.

"He is in coma! Oh Kira, I feel so worried and guilty! What if he died because he protected me!" she cried again.

"He wouldn't. He's a strong man, so-" Kira tried to comfort her, but his phone ring. It's Lacus, she probably looked at the news too and worried about him. So he picked it up. "Yes? I'm fine and-"

"But we're not.." Lacus voice was sad and weak.

Kira froze. "What do you mean?"

"We broke Kira.." Lacus cried. He can't really handle two girls crying at the same time. One of them is his girlfriend on phone, and the other are his special sister who's now crying on his shoulder.

"What! What did I do wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you, but really, Lacus this isn't the right time. Dont you see the news?"

"I saw it.."

"So?"

"I realized how much different our lives now.. You never even call me in this pass few months.. What's happening between us Kira? I barely know you from the beginning, but now I really don't know you.."

"I'm sorry.. I just being busy and others.. We'll fix it together, please.." Kira pleaded. He feels guilty for being her reason to cries.

"I can't do this anymore. You don't even said that Cagalli can visit you, why cant I?"

"She came here for her duty! Gosh, I'm sorry I yelled, I just don't know what to do.."

"Athrun even come there to saved her. At the car accident one year ago, you're not saving me.."

"It's on the whole different case.. please Lac-"

"You're not even bother to come, to see me.. Don't you know how much I miss you and want you at my side? You never really be there for me now.. It's so hurt that I can't do this anymore.. Please, Kira.. Let me go.." she cut his words and her sobs getting louder. Kira said nothing. And Cagalli could heard her voice a bit from the phone, she knew that they're fighting.

"Please, give me one last chance.. I promise I'll come to you next week, after things here back to normal.." Kira begged, his left palms are covering his face in frustration.

"Sorry Kira.. Don't see me anymore. You deserve a better girl that can make you _really_ smile all the time," Lacus sighed heavily and turned off her phone.

"Lac-Lacus? Hello? LACUS!" Kira yelled her name. "Damn!" and finally threw his phone to the floor.

"Since when..?" Cagalli asked in a low voice. Kira turned at her. She picked his phone, and he feels sorry for throwing it before, it's the same model like seven years ago, like Cagalli's. "Since when she's that precious for you?" she almost cries again, but for different problems. Not for Athrun's coma, but for his sudden reaction.

"Since.. If I cant be with her, then I cant be with you.. Since you approved her so I can found myself another woman to marry.. That she's my only chance for stay being with you," Kira walked at her, cupped her face, and touched her forehead with his. He closed his eyes and sighed. Cagalli smiled, she doesn't really know what to feel right now. She just knew how much she loves him.

She gave him a deep hug, their head rest in each other crook neck. "Go now Kira.." she whispered. Kira's eyes wide opened. "Go to her place.. and marry her," she added while taking off momma's ring slowly. Then she let her hands off, let kira eyed her in disbelief. "Take this.." she opened her left palms, show him the ring. He gasped.

"But.." and protested.

"Please.." Cagalli eyes full with tears, but she smiled in peace. He knew how much the ring meant to her. So he could feel his tears has finally flows again after years, there's nothing painful than this, than his sister told him to get marry. The woman he loved told him to marry the woman he doesn't loved, she even gave him their both precious ring. "I want to be with you to, always…" Cagalli's voice shaken as she speaks. So he took the ring, and without turning back, he's off again with freedom. "I love you.. Kira Yamato.." Cagalli mumbled while tighten her grip on Kira's cell phone.

"Where the hell is he going? Captain will be super mad at him.." Auel's scratching his hair. Then he saw Cagalli stand alone, watching the sky from where freedom departed. She cried in silence. And he knows that she's really in pain. So he walked towards her and decided to accompany her for a while, before she found something sharp and cut her own life.

**~*o0O0o*~**

"What is the matter with her? I never saw her so sad before," the servants are whispering quietly at the kitchen, while watching the Clyne princess sitting by herself at the garden. Her eyes swollen because she cried all day. Then suddenly, a very harsh winds and a buzzes sounds heard around them. Lacus couldn't even yelled in shock because her sadness. She's just closed her eyes and covered herself with her tiny arms. The buzzes sound stops, but the winds still blowing lightly, and dust flying around her. A giant robot were also stand tall infront of her. She froze and eyed the robot in fear.

"What in the world is that?" she questioned.

"It's a gundam. Its name is freedom. And it's mine to ride," suddenly, a very familiar voice appear from the dust infront of her. A figure walked towards her.

"Kira.." she mentioned his name.

"Miss Lacus! Hey, who are you! Stop or we'll shoot!" the security approached them and point their guns to Kira's who ignored them and continued walking towards Lacus.

"No, wait!" Lacus lifted her hands, tried to stop them. The security cautiously down their weapons, and watched every movements that Kira make.

_What's the matter with him? He looks so hurt, so painful.. Is it because the wound on his head? No, it's certainly not.. It's because something else.._ Lacus eyed him carefully. "What are you doing here?" her voice shaken and she hate it for that, that she still loves him.

"Lacus Clyne," Kira looked her in the eyes, and all the pain has suddenly disappeared from his expression. Lacus gasped, she's being separated from him in one and half years, but his soft tone which can calm everyone and his warm smiles, it never changes at all. "Will you marry me?" then he kneeled, leaving all those security dumbfounded. He showed Cagalli's ring to her. Lacus covered her mouth with her palms. She just phoned and asked him to break the relationship ten minutes ago, and she knew how far the distant is, she also knew how much those robots meant to him, that he could get fired only by using it for his own purpose. And yet he standing here, proposing her after he has all those war, covered in blood.

"Uhhh.." Lacus tears flows for once again. Her heart pondered, harder and harder, aching in somewhat emotion.

"Please.. I love you.." Kira looked at her eyes with a very pleaded eyes of him. _Please, this is the only chances for me to stay with Cagalli, please.._

"Y-yes.." Lacus sobbed. "A hundred times yes..!" she tried to stop crying and talk clearly.

Kira smiled, he wearer the ring on Lacus right sweet finger. Then he stood up and hugged her, he relieved when she returned the hug. "Thank you," he whispered as he leaned to kiss her passionately.

**~*o0O0o*~**

"Hi.." said Athrun weakly. He still lay on one of the bed in Archangel ICU.

"Hi.." Cagalli back smiled at him. "I thought I lost you.." she cried again.

"No way.." he laughed weakly, tried his best to reach her face.

"I'm so sorry…" Cagalli held his reached hand and put it on her left cheek.

"Sssshhh.." Athrun tried to comfort her. He still so pale. "Where's Kira? Is he fine?" then he looked around, wondered if her cries were caused by her brother too.

"He's fine," Cagalli smiled. "He just went off.."

"Where..?"

"To Lacus.. He wants to marry her.." Cagalli tried to force a happy smile, but her tears just getting lot and a sobs escapes her lip.

"Hey.. What is it..? Babe..?" Athrun asked her worriedly.

"I still can't let him go.." she cried out. Then she just realized that she make a big mistake by saying that. Athrun will know about everything.

"Of course you can't, you never can.. I can understand a bit about having a twin brother.. And how hard to let him go from us.." but the contrary, Athrun said with a soft tone and caressing her hair.

"Oh Athrun.." Cagalli moaned. She was so relief. "I'm also afraid about one thing. Lacus was very mad of him, she might reject his proposal.." she leaned and layed herself next to Athrun. She's just a baby girl right now, a broken hearted baby girl who really needs to be comfort. Athrun happily cuddled her carefully, so he can still hug her without let her cause the pain on his wound.

"Lacus is not like that, she'll say yes.." he continued caressing her hair.

"How can you tell?" Cagalli lifted her head to him.

"I don't know, probably because I know her for a very long time.." Athrun kissed her forehead. "You think she loves him?" he back asked.

"Very much.." Cagalli answered weakly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Athrun touched her nose with the other hand. Cagalli smiled sadly, then she snuggled herself closer to him. Some part of her were relief, in this way Kira could always be with her, but the other part wants to scream, it's suffer.. She hopes that it is her who Kira proposes right now. So she just let herself cried longer in Athrun arms. Not even Kira could comfort her right now.

_And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always._

**~*o0O0o*~**

**Fiuh! So that's the end from chapter three, I think this chapter is a bit sad in the end, it's the first in this story. And I'm sorry about the OOC, like when Kira stabbed Djibril and how he voluntarily go to war, and how Cagalli cried a lot in the end, but I think it's very normal in this story, at least Kira do it with good intention and for good purpose, for protecting all he loves and make peace come true (in his way), and Cagalli has a good reason to be. Oh, some lyrics and the title here I borrowed from Bon Jovi song, **_Always_**,my favorite, why? Well, you can see my reason on A/N above about Kira is devoted guy and so on, and those lyrics still will appear in some of the next chapter. Well, despite all that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading the next. I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my plot or if I'm still ruined my grammar T_T. I'll do better next time! R & R please, thank you! ^O^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note :** Wohoo! So this is chapter four! The review has been awesome, thx for you all who still reading. And as usual, I'm still working on my grammar. I have to admit that I don't want to find any beta reader, but it doesn't like I don't need them, I need them so much! But I thought about it, and I think I want to fix and study deeper about grammar through my writings. So I'm very sorry about my selfish reason, and please do understand… So, I'll be happier if you read and review, especially about my grammar, because you can help me study too. Agh, I talked too much. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer **: I don't own anything except the story.

**Our Hearts now…**

"**What a Glamorous Sky…"**

It's a very cold and dark morning. Cagalli felt like she stood alone at the funeral, wet by rain though she got an umbrella. It's the next morning since Djibril tragedy. She doesn't know yet about her brother doing. Her wound still painful and Athrun definitely still suffer from nine bullets holes all over his body, but he still stood and made his way here. It happened that dawn.

"Nice sky huh?" Auel's approached her, he got two cups of coffee with him.

Cagalli sat alone at the open hanger. She already changed her dress to her normal clothe. She's smiling at his presence, and took one of the cups to show her gratitude. She admitted that she needs accompany for a while.

"You okay?" asked Auel's while he sat next to her.

Cagalli gave him a slight smile. "What are you doing here?" she back asked.

"Well, it's my habit to walks at dawn," Auel's looked to another side and lifted his shoulder.

"Uh huh.. It's your habit too to bring two cups of coffee while you look around?" Cagalli drank her coffee.

He laughed. "Sometimes captain Murrue's here too," then he whispered to her.

Cagalli scoffed "Really?" she asked. "What is she doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"Meet me," Auel's blinked at her. Cagalli jawdropped. "What? You don't think that you and Kira are the only one who got secret relation, right?" he asked. Cagalli laughed unsure in response. "Well, straight to business. I come here to check on you," Auel's said.

"Thanks.." Cagalli leaned her head to his shoulder. They're known each other for sixteen days, but she knew that he's a good man, and she can trust him. He's like a real brother for her.

"I don't really know about the forbidden love for sibling.. but what I know, Kira is my true buddy, he save my butt a hundred times. Well, he looks normal, but he's never look energetic, until you come. And you're a very nice woman, and he love you.. So I think I'm going to help you both. I'll carry those sins with you too," he patted her head and showed his support.

Cagalli lifted her head and looked straight to his eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled, and her eyes get watery again. "Oh God, I cried a lot.." then she laughed lightly and wiped her tears away. "It's just so hard for me to think that he's in Lacus place right now.." but she did cried again anyway.

"Believe me, since I knew him and his relationship with Lacus-he doesn't even bother to mention her, he never really take her seriously though he tried. He can fool his friends, but not me," Auel's helped her by tidying her hair. "I can't imagine another person in his heart than you," then he pinched her cheeks and grinned.

"Adawww!" Cagalli jerked his hands.

He laughed. "So be happy or he'll kill me!"

Cagalli said nothing. "Shut up," then punched his arm. "Thanks," and thanked him shortly. Then suddenly, her phone rang. She thought that it might be Kira, but it's an unknown number. "Yes?" Cagalli picked it up.

"Is this Cagalli Yulla Atha?" a heavy man voice asked her.

"Correct, who is this?" Cagalli back asked in awareness. The man said nothing, and Cagalli knew that something not right was happening. "Is something happen to my brother?" Cagalli burst out asked, she could felt Auel's eyed her in concerned.

"We already informed Mister Kira Yamato," the man sighed. "I'm sorry to telling you this, I have bad news.." he said. "Your parents died last night.."

So this is where she stands now. In the middle of black umbrella ocean, surrounded by people in black dress. She cries, and cries, and cries.. Drowned by her own sadness, listened to the Priest words. Until she heard people murmuring again, someone just join them. She turned her head to the centre of the gloom crowd. Well, it's definitely not someone.

Kira is shaking hands with some people, and Lacus followed him from behind. He introduced her to them, and some of the men patted his shoulder or his head. Said how lucky and how his parents will proud because he has such a good lady for his fiancé. Cagalli knew that he spent the night at Lacus place. So.. Are they making love already? He probably pissed with Cagalli and take Lacus to let it go, right? She cries again during the thought. Athrun sat in a wheel chair at her left side, he wants to reach her, but she's a bit far and a lot taller. So he gave a sign to Auel who stood next to her right. Without ordered by him, Auel already knew. He embraces Cagalli and forces her head to lean on his shoulder. He quietly glanced to Kira direction, and shockly, Kira's eyes are already pinned on him and Cagalli. His gaze is sharp and danger. Auel just give him a slight smiled._ I'm in trouble_, he thought.

"I'm Andy, the one who called you both, and once again, I'm sorry for what happen.." a man has gathered Kira and Cagalli together under an oak tree, while the other guests are coming home.

"Thank you sir.." Kira shaked his hand.

"I don't know a lot about your mother, but I'm a friend of your father.. And-umm, your father is a great man, he done so much for our country, he's a hero. And I know that he's a loyal husband. Well, I know that they had been divorce, but I never saw him stop thinking about your mother for one second. He just didn't want to make her suffer from this entire job. You're his kids, I think you have a right to know the true.." Andy explained. "He picked your mother three days ago. He knew that she's feeling lonely, because none of her child at home. They have some trip to the mountains. Then the tragedy happened, the room heater machines are broke, and there's storm outside, they can't go anywhere. It's hypothermia. We found them, in the bed, hugging each other."

"So in the end, they still love each other.." Cagalli forced smiles. Kira slowly reached her hand, but she slowly rejected him by crossing her hands on her chest.

"They really love you both, your father saved his money in bank for you two, so you can continue your study. After meeting, he always talk to his colleague about how fast and how brave Kira Yamato flies in the sky, and how sharp and smart Cagalli Yulla Atha in negotiation or treaties. They really proud of you.." Andy putted both his hand to each Kira and Cagalli shoulder, smiled at them deeply. They're both smiled and thanked him, and he finally went home like the other guests.

It's just the two of them now. The rain still pouring, and Kira is the only one who brought an umbrella. He moved closer to Cagalli, to protected her from the rain. He smiled at her gently, she forced a smile at him too, but doesn't look at his eyes. He caress her cheek gently, and she finally hugging him. This hug feels very different for Kira. He doesn't feels warm at all, he can't even sense her feelings, his twin instinct has also betrayed him to let him known nothing. She put her lips on the corner of his lips on a swift motion, so if someone sees them, they only find her give a short kiss on his cheek.

"Bye brother," then she let him go, and turned back. Let him froze into a statue, he can't believe what she just said. Her running figure in her black dress just disappears.

"Sister!" for the first time in his life, he called her _sister_. He dropped his umbrella, and began chasing her. But a powerful arms on his shoulder stopped him. It's not powerful, it was weak, but somehow he can sense a strong feelings on it grip. He cursed himself to been able detected the sense, but enabled to detected Cagalli's.

"I'll go after her!" Athrun looked him with a calm gaze in his eyes. He watched everything since the beginning, and waited for this moment, waited to finally stand from his wheel chair, ran after to comfort her. Show her that she's no longer need her brother that badly, he will be enough and countable for her now.

Kira frowned for a while, he almost let Athrun go after her. But he finally snapped it out and back grabbing his shoulder. "No, I'll go after her!" he said with a very dangerous tone. Athrun even frowned by him.

"Hey, Kira, stop it already," Auel has come between them and holding Kira's shoulder, pushing him away from a shocked Athrun.

"She needs me," Athrun tried to assure him.

"She needs me! I'm her brother!" somehow, Kira really meant to say that. What more a sister can need when her parents died? Of course her brother. It's a lot different thing than before! He really wanted to yell that.

"Kira, listen to me! Can you let her go, only for once? She let you off too last night, why can't you do the same?" Auel's panickly whispered, tried to calm him down. Kira eyed him like he's going to kill him. They got it all wrong! Why can't they understand! "Athrun will get suspicious, and you should've seen the pink haired lady one and half meters behind you! You just caught her heart again, but if you still strong headed to do this, you loose her again!" Auel retorted, his tone isn't bigger from a harsh whisper. Kira still full of rage, but he didn't do anything. He glanced to Lacus, she's standing there alone, one arm holding an umbrella, while the others rest in her chest, her expression are very concerned to what she seeing right now. "I know how you feel.. But you'll ruin everything early.. Please understand that I'm trying to defend you," Auel begged him, and look into his eyes pleadingly. Kira gaze softened. And after few seconds, Auel has finally let him go. "You can go now Athrun," he informed Athrun without looking him, his eyes pinned on Kira, aware if he's buddy is going to abrupt again in all of a sudden.

Kira could only watch Athrun ran after Cagalli hopelessly. "Thank you," he mumbled and give a weak punch on Auel's chest.

"Anytime," Auel patted his shoulder, then he arched his head to Lacus direction.

Kira do as he wanted, walk towards her. She welcomed him straightly under her umbrella, and he gave her a faint and weak smile. Her violet eyes eyed him worriedly. "I'm sorry. It just that-"

"Kira, shut up," for the first time he known her, he never heard that words come out from her mouth. "Athrun wouldn't find her," Lacus looked over his shoulder, to direction where Cagalli and Athrun just disappear.

"What do you mean?" Kira has come to his sense again.

"Well, he couldn't even chased me before, and Cagalli is really damn fast so.." Lacus explained. "But you know where she is, right? Where she's going to be?" then suddenly, she became serious. Kira frowned. And Lacus smiled at him. She flashed back to last night..

_Kira and her was sitting on the couch in her private mini cinema. She wanted to make him happy after the bloody war, so she tried her best to making him laughed, by asked him to watched cartoon DVD with her._

"_It's a very beautiful ring.." she looked at the ring again as she leaned her body to Kira's chest._

"_You like it?" Kira was embracing her shoulder with one arm, and kissed her forehead._

"_It's lovely," Lacus smiled in happiness, her eyes sparkling._

"_It's from Cagalli. She's the one who reassure me to come here. It's actually our mom's," Kira explained._

"_Really?" Lacus eyes widened, she was shocked that Cagalli gave her precious ring to her brother for propose his girlfriend. They bond must've been really strong, she thought._

End of flash back..

"Go to her.." Lacus hugged him with one hand and kissed his cheek. Kira eyes widened in disbelief. "Bring this," she let him go and took off the ring.

"Lacus.." Kira mumbled, he still half froze.

"I'll be okay, just.." Lacus forced the ring to his palms. "Find me another ring," then she pulled back for a step and wave her hands as if it's not a problem at all. Kira stood still.

Then he finally hugged her deeply. He really has a lot of kind person around him. He closed his eyes, feeling her. She did the same. It's the same hug like you're giving to a very best friend. "Thank you," he whispered, and let her go, straightly head to his car. Leave his fiancé teary in the middle of the rain.

"You need something Miss Clyne?" Auel asked her carefully. She should've realized that he watched them from the beginning. "It's a very kind of you," he gave her a warm smile.

Lacus said nothing, just wiped her tears. "Why?" she asked.

Auel approached her. "Because you were special for him too," he answered while stopping one meter infront of her.

Lacus bit her lower lip. "You could help me find Athrun. He must've been faint somewhere," then she laughed weakly.

"Sure thing," Auel nodded and show the path to her.

**~*o0O0o*~**

She have to broke in to her own house. Not even Athrun can find her here. No one can. Everybody just going back to her father house. And Kira probably held by that pink haired Clyne girl. But Cagalli wants him that badly because he's the only one who experienced fifteen years with momma and daddy, but she was so sick and angry to see him. She was wet, so she went to the bathroom, washed her hair, and her body. But no matter how angry she was, she went to Kira room after the bath. Finding if any clothes left in his room. Kira smells now is different because his cologne and because he washed his own shirt. But this shirt in his cupboard smells different. It smells like home. So she just wearing one of his big T-shirt, it's pale blue, and she didn't wear her bra and her panties in it. Then she stepped to her parents room, and slowly climb their bed, lay there, listened to the rain sound outside. She caressing the bed cover, the pillow where's momma head suppose to be there. She remembered, until before she left this house two years ago and lived in her apartment, momma wont turn her double into a single bed, and daddy pillows always there. She secretly told her own daughter that she still love her ex-husband very much.

"Momma.." she began to cried again. "Uh-hu-hu-huu.. momm-mmy.." she sobbed sadly, grabbed the blanket around her. "Look at meee.. I'm just a baby girl.. I'm still crying.. and I'm in love with my own brother.." she choked. She needs her desperately, she wants to tell her everything. She did planning to see her at home today after she aboard off Archangel, she wants her to hug her. And she probably would tell everything, because she can't hold it much longer. And somehow she knew, momma would understand.. She might surprise and scold Cagalli a bit, but then she will caress her hair and offer a solution. She always like that, and Cagalli will happily told her about her father doing right now, it always made momma's eyes shone in happiness, and love. But with whom she's going to tell her story now. "Daddy..Uh-huuhhh.." she sobbed again. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enoughhhh.. I'm tired.. I'm really tore.." she closed her eyes and imagine her cold but very affectionate father. When she lived with him, he always out for some job business, but she knew that he always watched her from her bodyguard, called her once in a day, visited her room every night only to gave her a good night kiss on her forehead. She remembered the very proud expression on his face the day she graduated from college. She never saw him in tears and that happy, that proud. He said it once at her, when they're both reading book at their mini library, that he was sorry for slapped her when she was kid. Cagalli stopped remembering, she let herself cried out, no matter how old she was.

Then suddenly, she heard someone at the stair, and that someone steps is definitely getting louder, which means that she or he are heading towards where she is now. She didn't really care though, and she didn't even bother to look when that someone stopped infront of the open door to momma's room, watch her cry out loud. It probably a serial killer or something, and she glad if it's true, she wants to be kill right now. That someone approach her, climb to the bed behind her, and round his arms around her waist. He's kissing her hair softly, he's gentle breath touch her skin. She knows who he is, and she wants him get away, but she couldn't says it.

"I'm sorry," Kira lips are next to her ear. She still sobs and trembles gently on his chest. He tries to find her hand, and he succeed. "I love them too," he squeezed her hand. She choked, let him comfort her. Her cries are getting soft until she finally cries in silence. They stayed like that for a while. He's caressing her hair and plant kisses on it all over again. She doesn't know how hard it was for him. He wants to cry with her, but he can't let her saw his tears. So he redeem it by himself, let his heart tore and aching in pain. Then they fall asleep together.

One hour later, Kira opened his eyes. His amethyst met her amber. She was now changed her side at him. One hand playing with his chestnut hair, while the other plays with the necklace from him on her neck. Then he realized that she wasn't caressing his hair, she was wiping something on his face, very gently. He guessed that it's his own tear, he cried while he's sleeping.

He sighed first with emotionless faces. "Don't you ever scare me like that again.. Say bye and just go.. I only have you now," then he whined with a very concern gaze. "You don't think that you can actually run from me, huh?" he asked by touching her nose. Her pale lips curl to a slight smile, but she said nothing. "You know, I think they watching at us right now," said Kira in a low tone.

She nodded. "They know now," her voice aren't bigger than a whisper. He sighed and quiet, just stare deeply to her face, enjoy every inch of her beauty. If they aren't in this situation, he probably had making love to her, she was so sexy right now, especially because she's wearing his shirt which is bigger than her, and she didn't wear her undies. "Momma will get mad, we're wetting her bed," she said with normal tone, but for Kira she sounded like they're still only seven.

"She won't scold her favorite son and daughter," he smiled and reached her hand. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked carefully.

"I did," Cagalli nodded.

"Because Lacus?" he guessed. She nodded again. "Nothing really happened between us last night, just a friendly kiss, hugged, and proposal. We didn't _making_ anything, if that was what you were worry about," he explained. She smiled sheepishly, and Kira grinned, glad he figured this out.

"I'm happy for you and Lacus," she played his finger.

"And jealous," he added, enjoying her touch.

She let out a small laughed. "Right.." she focuses on his finger right now, massage them.

He stared at her quietly. "We're going to marry," he informed her.

She stopped playing his finger, her eyes widened for a while, but then she's back to normal, massage him again. "When?" she asked in a low voice.

"Next month."

"That's a very short time for wedding.." cagalli forced giggle.

"I know, but she and her family can't wait. They say they're going to arrange everything, I just have to stay still and wait."

"Oh.. That's good, nothing to worry about then.."

Kira gaze saddened. He pull and drawing her close. She obeys, let his arms strongly and gently wrapped around her waist and back, feeling his pulse as her head touching his chest, enjoying the sensation of his warm breath on her hair.

"I really love you.. only you," he whispered and kiss her eyelids.

"I know sweetie, I know.." she returned the hug sadly.

"It's always belongs to you smurf.. Believe me.." she could feel his tears wet her hair.

Cagalli gaze softened. "Mine's too.. It's yours forever.." she assured him and tightened her hug. She cries too, once again. Sad and happy.

"We're okay now? Don't you ever run again from me, please.." he whimpered.

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_.

"I won't," she patted his back twice, assure him. "We're okay now, we're always be okay.."

"I would never let you go.."

"You'll never loose me.. I'll comeback for you, I'll be a place for you to go home.. I give you my word.."

It's pouring outside, and it's a damn cold in the house. But they're both feels warm, though Kira clothe is humid. Yes, they'll always together, because they switch their heart since years before. They died if they separate from each other. They pulse, it's always at the same beat.

**1 years after:**

She exhales, she inhales, try to calm herself. She looked onto the mirror again. A gorgeous woman stare her back, her golden hair tied up with some blue semi white tiny flowers, some soft curls falls side to her cheeks, she's wearing a simple make up, a bit much than she used to. She's wearing a Vera Wang wedding dress, it's a tube top which reveal her shoulder line and her arms beautifully, while her skirt is wide and ruffles, she think of it again, it's actually quite beautiful on hers. She actually wanted to wear that green skinny gorgeous dress that she look on the same store, but Athrun cousin said that it's too simple, she said that he wants her to look stunning. She grunted slowly that Kira will love the dress she picked, but she recall that she was going to marry Athrun, not Kira. In fact, she haven't see her brother again in a year, since he married that Miss-ups, now Mrs. Clyne . She was too busy with her job, and she didn't want to see them together, especially after Kira said at the phone that he and Lacus already making love. she expected that he's not going to come, she already assure that it's fine for him to not come, but he's so strong headed, he said that he must be the one who give her to Athrun, and the worse is, he'll bring Lacus with him. She stared again to her shadow, her tan skin was glow lightly.

"You're beautiful," suddenly, another woman from behind her squeezed her shoulder. She was Murrue who today will be her maid of honor, and she looked gorgeous in her soft purple dress. She already told Cagalli that compliment for three times today, because she doesn't know why Cagalli looked desperate everytime she looked onto the mirror. Well, she always is a hot blonde babe, so she probably nervous with her new stunning look, Murrue decided. "It's still raining outside, but it's going to be ok," she let her go and looked outside the window.

"It will," Cagalli nodded, she's walking carefully to her chair. "My mom said that, if it's rain on your wedding day, that means the heaven is blessing you, that's why they sent their pearls from the sky," she added.

"That's very wise and lovely," Murrue turned back at her. Suddenly, they heard a knock. "You have a guest," she walked to the door.

"R-really?" Cagalli laughed nervously. Watching Murrue opens the door hopelessly.

"Wow! Look at this hot smurf!" it's Auel. He kissed Murrue first on her cheek, and walked to Cagalli by widen his arms. Cagalli welcomed him with a wide grin. "Absolutely charming! Congratulation sweetheart!" he hugged her carefully, and she returned the hug happily.

"Thanks for coming!" she said when he let her go, but still holding her palms.

"I'm going to sit at the front line, watch your back like usual," he kissed her knuckles briefly, and pointed her while he turn away. "See you gorgeous," he stopped a while near the door to cupped Murrue's chin.

"I hate him," said Murrue by closing the door.

"He's so nice," Cagalli smiled. Then, another knocked. Murre opens the door again, and Cagalli feels her tummy hurt.

"It's your _brother_," she informs Cagalli. Cagalli froze. A chesnut haired man waltz in with his best tuxedo, a pink haired lady with blue dress walking behind him. Murrue welcomed them both.

"Wow, Cagalli, look at you!" Lacus burst to Cagalli and hugged her. "Congrats!" then she let her go and eyed her happily.

"Beautiful huh? Thank you sister in law. I'm sorry I can't come to your wedding, but you come to mine, I feel so-" Cagalli gave her a friendly smile.

"Don't mind about that, I understood your reason. And this is your day, just focus to yourself!" Lacus lifted her shoulder and calmed her. Cagalli laughed, such a nice lady, she thought. "Umh, I think I'll go first at the hall, see you darling," then she turned at Kira, asked permission. Kira squeezed her hand by saying something like he's going to be there soon with her.

"I give you both some minutes," Murrue smiled and walked out too, she closed the door carefully. The real thrill begins now for Cagalli.

"Congrats," Kira hugged her too briefly, then quickly let her go. "Big day huh? Nervous?" he asked.

"Yes," Cagalli quickly nodded as if they didn't separate for one last year. Well, she dreamt about him every night and so did he, so it's kind off no different for them. "I think I'm going faint," she touched her forehead.

"It'll be alright smurf. If I can pass it, why can't you?"

"It's very simple to be you huh?"

"Well, you're my twin, why can't you?"

"I'm going to ruin everything if I can't calm down. They already gave me some vodka to calm the nerves, but it didn't work! A lousy method," she grunted.

"Well, there is a way," kira has suddenly moved closer to her. She catch a naughty glimpse in his eyes, and she shivers.

"What?" she took a step back each time he stepped to her.

"They say if you cum, then your stress will disappeared with it.." Kira moved his shoulder seductively.

"Haha.. It's impossible to do it now," Cagalli laughed nervously. Kira succeeded corner her at the wall, next to the stationary table.

"You know I can make you horny without making love to you, so why can't I make you cum right now, as soon as possible," he putted both his arms in each Cagalli's side.

"Kira, I'm in my wedding dress," she tried to hold him back.

"Uh huh," Kira smirked. She yells on him, but he already kneeled down and disappeared under her skirt.

"Cagalli, is everything okay?" Murrue has suddenly opened the door and popped her head in.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Cagalli shouted as she feels a tickling sensation when Kira slid her thong off. Haha, she already wet and horny, I just love how easily for me to heat her, kira thought by smelling her Vagina scent.

Murrue's eye brow knitting together. "Where's Kira?" she looked around.

"At the bathroom, I have to use the facilities too, but he hasn't come out, so UUUHHHH!" Cagalli moaned loudly when Kira touched her clit with his finger and began to rubbing it. She gotta hold to the desk or she'll fall and ruin her dress.

"Are you alright? You need me to knock him?" asked Murrue worriedly.

"No! Just go for now, I still want to avenge him in private—AHHHH!" Cagalli told her as Kira suddenly lick her opening._ Oh my God, that feels damn good! I can't hold it!_ His soft lips are driving her crazy.

"O-okay then, I'm going to close the door. But remember, it's half an hour again," Murrue nodded confusedly and close the door again.

"You get out of there or I kick you!" Cagalli shouted at him. But he doesn't care, in fact, he just pulled and make her half sit on his shoulder, running his hands around her thigh and butt gently, stimulating her. In a few seconds later, she already screamed his name and spat all her juice into his already opened mouth. He licked and cleaned her, then put her panties on again. Finally, he out from her skirt and stood up.

"You tasted lovely as always," he licked his mouth seductively. He doesn't even look messy, he must've been trained with Lacus.

"What was that for?" Cagalli spat him, but then a slight smile appeared on her face. She has this feelings, a feelings that Kira's love and passion for her will decrease due to his marriage, that's why she rarely contacted him in this past one year, but now she rethink, he always call her everyday even if it's only five minutes, just to check how she's doing, and he just proved it that her thoughts it's not true.

"Well, you do look very beautiful in that dress, I just can't let you get away," Kira looked at her with his honest eyes.

Cagalli sighed, her gaze softened. "You will make the most handsome bride giver awayer ever," she complimented him. "Thank heaven's I wear anti sweat make up," then she checked herself on the mirror. "You should clean yourself too!" she ordered. He obeyed her and walked towards the bathroom.

"Look at you," a few minutes later, everything was already back to normal. Murrue's in the room again, Kira chat with her, and Cagalli looked better. Then, another knock. It's Andy. He grabbed Cagalli's palms and stared at her amusedly.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Andy," Cagalli smiled at him.

"Well, I just want to give bless from my generation," Andy said and squeezed her hands. "I'm here for my best friend, who I know will giving everything for being here with you today," he caressed her cheek fatherly. "He must've been proud for you two," then he patted Kira shoulder who standing next to Cagalli.

"Thank you, sir," Kira nodded and smiled gently. After some words, Andy has finally step out from the room.

"For God sake! It is time people!" suddenly, Murrue broke in with both happy and panic expression on her face. She's half running to Cagalli and tidying her veil. "Come on, go, go, go!" she yelled.

"God! Chill out!" Cagalli laughed nervously and reached Kira's hand. He leads her walk out from the room.

"Your hands chill," he whispered when they're walking on corridor.

"Shut up.." cagalli titling her head. She feels something odd as they walk. How odd her position right now. She's going to marry a man she like who's now waiting for her at the altar, but the man she's adore and loves forever secretly will hand her to him, and this love of her life is her brother who has the same great feeling for her. For this once, Cagalli really thinks how ironic this is.

They finally arrived at the back entrance, covered by some flowers and leaves. She's looking quietly through the leaves, her eyes widened when she realized there's so many of them. Kira haven't realize his sister expression yet, he's busily coordinate with a man in tuxedo who will give them signal in which segment he will bring Cagalli to the altar. They're waiting preparing of the altar.

"The video recorder will be play and that's your cue, I'll inform you too," said the man with a very elegant and friendly voice, a very perfect attitude to accompany the nervous bride and her giver awayer.

"Thanks," Kira nodded.

"Kira!" suddenly Cagalli grabbed his arm with thunder speed.

"Ssshh.. what's the matter? There are so many people out there, they can hear us if you yelling like that," Kira moved himself close to her, he knew that his presence will be always able to calm her.

"That's right, I wanna get outta here!" she whispered with a very harsh tone, then quickly turned around.

"Whoa! No you don't! Cagalli, calm down! You can do it, really.." But Kira stopped her and grabbed her arms. "What kind of mistake you possibly will do? If you afraid you're going fall because of your skirt you don't have to be worry, I'm here to cover you," he comforted her.

"Well, what kind of mistake I will make? Let me see.. oh, how's this? I can't say_ I do _because you standing next to him and I'm frown for you!" she almost yelled on his face.

Kira chuckled. "That wont happen smurf, 'promise you," he shook his head. Suddenly, the video recorder has been played, and the wedding music heard in their ears. "That's our cue isn't it?" Kira asked the man who froze and stared at them, he probably heard their conversation.

"Uh-yes..?" and that perfect manner are ruined shortly.

"Come.." Kira turned to Cagalli, gave her no chance and just dragged her to the public. Now she has no choice except smiling happily to everybody and walks gracely. While she busily doing that, she unaccidently caught Athrun figure next to the altar. He looked so damn good looking and incredibly happy. Great, now she really has to focus for that man.

Kira has finally bring her successfully to the altar, he handed her gently to Athrun, then walked to Athrun position before, while Athrun and Cagalli are facing the Altar.

"Dear God, we gathered today for this beloved…" the priest has started the line, and all sound except his are suddenly disappear.

"You're so beautiful babe," Athrun whispered and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled back, then looking around, found Auel's face that smiled at her, the other faces are blur.

"I do," then suddenly, Athrun statement slapped and back her to reality. She froze, it's her turn now. Gosh, she must've been thinking so hard until she doesn't catch a single sentence the priest said. She doesn't even realize that she's wearing Athrun their wedding ring. Then suddenly, the priest talked to her, he seem talked with a very strange way, his voice sounds very far, but she knew exactly what he is asking now. She glanced to Kira, and glad that she found him smiled calmly at her. He gave her a wink and a slight nodded that no one can see except her—or probably Auel.

"I do!" Cagalli has finally finished the simplest line in her life, she's doing it right after the priest finish his question. Athrun squeals and wearer her the ring, she doesn't even catch the shape.

"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest voice heard all over the hall. The guess applauses them, and Athrun pulled Cagalli close, then he leaned and kiss her shortly. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a fake happiness in her face. Well, another stage has complete.

**Three months afterwards:**

"Where are we going?" asked Cagalli curiously while looking outside the window.

"Somewhere.." Kira mumbled, he's concentrating on his driving. "It's getting hard to cheat with you when Athrun around. I can't come to your house again frequently, he's eyes get sharper," he added.

Cagalli laughed. "Then why he let me to go with you?" she asked and played her brother's hair.

"I just said a few stuff about family meeting and etc," Kira lifted his shoulder.

"That's a very smart of you," Cagalli putted her hand down again.

"Beside, you look tired from your job. You need refreshment," Kira hand has suddenly reached her head and caressed her hair. "Here, change!" then he grabbed a goddie bag from the back seat, handed it to Cagalli.

"What's this..? Oh, Kira!" Cagalli gasped when she looked into the goodie bags and found a very beautiful light green dress in it. It's the wedding dress she was always imagined. There's a red big flower on it chest, and it's one package with the hair ornament, except the glass shoes. She remembered that the shoes are supposed to be green.

"I hope you don't mind that I change the shoes. I think it suits you perfectly," said Kira like he could reads her mind.

"I think it's pretty! Oh, Kira, what do you up to?" Cagalli held all the stuff on her chest happily.

"Great! Because if you refuse, the shoes itself cost about $ 3500. So I'm going to smack you if you refuse!" Kira joked.

"But, I don't think you can afford it, cant you?" Cagalli laughed, but then she asked worriedly.

"This is a very special day, I've been saving for today. So don't worry, everything's on me," Kira lifted his shoulder. Cagalli scoffed and asked more question, but he just laughing, titled his head, or lifted his shoulder again.

Finally, the car stopped in an old church backyard. Cagalli eyes widened, she know this place. She knew it from their parent's pictures. She stepped out from the car and walked a bit to see the church closer. It's a small but a very beautiful church, it's stood still on a peninsula, facing the sea.

"It's the place, where our parents get married," Kira voice waked her up. She turned to the car and saw him already standing outside with his tuxedo. He's far more handsome like she used to see now, far more handsome than in his own wedding with Lacus. "I'm sorry that I can't get us the real one. But, I really mean it, we even have the witnesses. I just—" Kira walked at her nervously. He took a deep breathe and took her hands. "I'm sorry I just ask now, but.. Cagalli Yulla Atha, would you marry me?" then he asked softly while looking into her eyes.

Cagalli chest were full with happiness as if it wants to blow up, and tears has fold in her eyes, she was trembling then sighed heavily, but smiles widely. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" then she jumped and hugged him cheerishly. They're hugging for quite some time, then they finally stepped into the church.

A young girl has suddenly given a wedding bouquet to Cagalli, it's simple but it's lovely. A priest was standing on the altar infront of them, welcomed them with a friendly smile. Ten people gathered next to the priest altar, singing a very beautiful choir. And Auel, with a girl Cagalli doesn't know, was sitting in the front seat, they're standing when the couple enters the hall, a wide smile appears on their face. Cagalli never felt like this before, it feels like a dream, a dream she always wanted, a dream that couldn't never ever come true. But it comes true now, thanks to this loyal man beside him. She glanced her brother while they're walking in, find a very certain expression on his face. Then she look up, wondered if they're parents here too. Then she realize that there are no roof, and she remembered momma's story, that the church where she and their father married was destroyed by the storm, but can still be use if it's not rain. Cagalli was curious before, why the people don't fixed it, but now she know, that it's better let it like this. A very bright unlimited blue sky is above her, and she's now sure that their parents must have watched them.

They finally arrived at the altar, and like she experienced before, the priest question are the same like before. But she can answered them easily and certain so does Kira.

"That's.." Cagalli gasped when Kira wear her their wedding ring. It's momma's ring, and surprisingly, Kira has daddy's ring.

"Well, I'm so selfish and jealous so I kept daddy's ring for me. As for momma's, Lacus gave it back to me, she said that that's it's always been yours so she can't keep it," Kira explained when Cagalli wear his. She was shocked that Lacus gave it back, but thanked her quietly and promised herself to not using Lacus as a joke again between her and anybody.

"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife. Mr. groom, you may kiss your bride," the priest voice has finally ended this brief wedding.

"Something bothers you?" asked Kira carefully, they back in Kira's car right now, enjoyed the ocean view from the car window after making love. The wedding clothes already taken off.

Cagalli said nothing, she only pulled the thin blanket to cover her body. "I've been wanted to tell you this since the beginning of our journey, but I just get the chance to tell you now…" she said in a very low voice.

"Go on," Kira nodded.

"Please don't get mad at me…" Cagalli pleaded, she leaned backwards.

"What's wrong smurf, you okay?" Kira embraced and looked at her with concerned

"I don't know," Cagalli cries.

"Is this something what we just did?"

"No," Cagalli shook her head.

"Please don't tell me that you're leaving me…"

"Why would I say that?" she chuckled in the middle of her cries.

"Well, that's the worse thing I could imagine. If that's not it, I'm sure I can handle it," Kira smiled in relieved.

"I'm afraid that you will be the one who leave," she whispered sadly.

"Ssssh…" Kira wiped her tears with his thumb softly. "Just talk to me," he gave her a calming smile, and she relaxed a bit.

"I'm pregnant…" well, she finally said it.

~Silence…~

"Hoo, curse that damn brat Athrun Zala…" said Kira with a very dark tone and expression, he glared outside the window and reload his magnum which always he brought everytime with him, just incase there's situation like this (LOL, jokin!).

"Kira…" Cagalli voice has helped him regain his humanity, he turned at her. She watched him with very wide and teary eyes. "I'm sorry…" She apologized.

Kira gazed softened, and he embraced her again. "What are you apologizing about?" he caressed her hair. "I'm sorry if I over reacted and freak you out… It's just, however it's so hard for me accept that fact. No matter what we involved from the past until now, or how happy the destiny plays us… _I am loves you_…" he said it with a very calming tone, but his gazed was so sad, Cagalli can't see it because he embraces her.

"So…?" She encouraging herself to looked up.

"What _so_?" Kira back asked her, already with his normal gaze.

"You're not going anywhere?" Cagalli faces when she said this was very cute and full hope, it makes Kira wanted to laughed and cried at the same time, but what real is, he loves her for certain.

"I'm not going anywhere smurf… Not without my sister…" he gave her a brief kiss.

Cagalli threw herself into his arms, and cried as hard as she can. Not because she feels sorry for anything, she just being thankful for anything, she doesn't even know who sent this man for her. Was it heaven? Because he was such a nice and lovely guy she could ever have. Or was it hell? Because if he's from heaven, why would they suffered so much for this feelings they had for each other?

She just loves him and he's the same, that's for sure.

**~*o0O0o*~**

** Hohoho, so that's for chapter four. I gave it title **_what a very glamorous sky_** because Cagalli looked at the unlimited and colorful sky a lot, and she quietly thought (so do I) that it represent her feelings for Kira and the people she loved, there's no limit for her feelings towards them. Well, the next chapter will get deeper and deeper and I hope you wouldn't feel bore when you read it. Read and review please! I'll very appreciate it. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note :** I'm sorry that it took a very long time for me to updating, things going crazy with college, and I was sick for several weeks, that caused me to take a lot of rest and don't do anything except, college-sleep-eat-drinks-eat my medicine and etc. So this is the next chapter, it's almost close to the ending. And I want to apologize to royal dragon, I'm a person that quite repels the technology, in other words I don't know how to answered 'ur review directly, I'm hoping that it's okay to answered it here, well, the war are just some kind complement, but yes it has an important role to advancing the story, it's between every nation in this world, it takes place in Asia Pacific, and in this chapter you might getting a better explanation. The gundam here are something invented by the nation on where Cagalli and Kira belongs to, but as the time goes on, other nation seems to known it secrets and rebuild it into a better gundam. Fiuhh… Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing except the story.

**Our Hearts in Future…**

_**~Treasure Guidance to Love~**_

It's 4 a.m in the morning. Kira still so sleepy, but something is bothering him, caused him awake. He reached his right side of his bed, but found nothing there. He's finally sat on his bed, look around and caught his sister figure stood still infront of the mirror.

They're 30 now. They got their dream jobs, their happy family, their sweet innocent child, and their perfect affair. Though their busy, they always spent one night together every once in a week. Today it's the time, and it happened to be their birthday.

Kira, grabbed the blanket and tide it on his waist, then walked at her. "Happy birthday.." he whispered while hugged her from behind. Cagalli gasped to his touch, she's in thought until the moment he embraced her.

"Happy birthday," she said and held both his brother-slash-husband arms on her chest.

"I'm getting all hot again, how about round five?" Kira trailed her neck with kisses, her thin sleep robe, her long beautiful hair, and her sweet scent has made him horny again.

She chuckled. "That's enough, we have to get going," she smiles weakly.

"Something's wrong?" Kira realized that she was concerned about something.

"Nothing.." Cagalli shook her head.

"Yeah smurf, something's wrong. Come on, look at me!" Kira kiss her hair, then turn her forcedly to face him. Their looking into each other face's right now. The room is quite dark, but nothing can't hide themselves from each other.

"Oh, I hate you!" suddenly, Cagalli get emotional and looked to another direction on that room.

"What?" Kira laughed and cupped her face to face him again.

"You know, about the differences of man and woman aging. You turn into that hot gorgeous man around thirty, while I'm getting closer to—oh! Just look at this wrinkles, it's getting lot!" she exploded.

Kira laughed. "It's normal smurf, and by the way, you only have three!"

"Great! The man I loved the most had been count it!"

"Or pay attention to you every time. And by the way, you should feel lucky because you still look extra ordinary outstanding on this age!"

"That's too over," Cagalli laughed.

"But it's true," Kira exclaimed. "Take a look at me, so you can see how beautiful you are," Kira caress her cheek. She finally has look at his face again. Well, he does turn onto a thirty hottie, and she doesn't found herself surprise about that, she's already know that he will change onto one of them. "Age with me Cagalli, age with me…" he smiled.

"At least I still have you," she kissed his knuckles.

"That's my wife. Come here!" Kira hugged her tenderly, and Cagalli back hugged him happily. She was so lucky to have him until now. "Let's tuck you to bed, princess," Kira has suddenly lift her from the floor to his embrace, caused her shock and burst out laugh.

"I think round five its fine with me," Cagalli whispered on his ears while he carries her to their bed for twice time on that day.

Well, I must say that they're doing well for all these years. Live the normal life, honored job, and a lovely family. But life, is never perfect, if it's beautiful—then it's a fairytale, but if it's a mess—that's the reality.

It's going well, and perfect, until in a one fine day… The scandal has been found.

"Opsy, daisy, good morning!" Cagalli greeted her husband at their dining room that morning. It's still early, but something told her to wake up, and surprisingly, she found Athrun had wake to. Waiting for her on the chair at the edge of the table. He has no expression on his face, only cold, there's nothing on the table infront of him, except a magazine. It's actually a magazine for politician, the article mainly about the politician social life, political issue, and other political info.

"What do you think about this?" he asked coldly without releasing his sight from his wife, but Cagalli knew, it was the magazine he meant to.

"What? Is it about the new policy? It finally published?" Cagalli tied up her hair by walking to his side. "I have a meeting at ten, do you—"

"Maybe it will delay or canceled," Athrun cut her words.

"What?" she stopped next to him and stared at him confusedly. Athrun only looked at the magazine, at the page which he already opened before, so she looked at that to. Her eyes widen when she saw the main headline.

It's about her. About whom she is, who is the country best ambassador, even her family background included, her beloved and honored father's name even have one paragraph to be told. About how she's doing her jobs well in all these years, her education background. And about her affair with a mysterious man, included her picture with Kira when they have a holiday at Bahama one year ago, wearing they swimsuit and looked extremely amused, and the other picture in different places, which of course she didn't mention to Athrun, and though she mention, Kira and her faces are not supposed to looked like that, with the happy expression and intimate pose.

"Speechless?" Athrun asked her suddenly.

She dropped the magazine and looked at him with her watery eyes. "No, this wasn't like it looked like.."

"Then what it looked like! You didn't even tell me about this vacation! I never recall you tell me that you're going to some place in this magazine!" Athrun suddenly stood up with a very angry expression on his face.

"He's my brother.. That's what we do.." Cagalli tried to lie.

"Ah, so you usually kissing, and have secret get away in some tropical island with your twin!"

"It's not that Athrun, please.."

"You know what? I don't care for him! But I do care about you! About your family name and your career! The press will know in a moment, and I suggest before the gossip spread, you ought to have a press conference with what ever reasonable excuse you'll give them!" Athrun looked frustrated, he pulled his own hair.

"I'm sorry.." Cagalli cried.

Athrun eyes shut closed. "So you admit it?" he asked with a very low voice. Cagalli said nothing, she just sobbed. "What about Mwu, what about… Just—worry about yourself," he sighed, open his eyes, and leave her be.

"What's wrong dad? Why are we at auntie Cagalli's office?" asked Frey Alster, Kira and Lacus's second child, she's four now. Kira's brought him here from school.

"I have to talk about something with her," Kira smiled and caress her red hair.

"Can we play again together? Then we buy some popsicles on the way home?" Frey asked with a very wide smile on her face.

Kira smiles weaken. "I'm afraid we can't," he touched her cheek.

Meanwhile, Cagalli were already at the embassy office, she's now walking to her room with her son Mwu La Flaga beside her, and her advisers around her. Blabbering, chirping, about what all they want.

"Mr. Yamato already at your office. You have to talk about the right decisions with him. Or our hard work all these years are just a waste of time. I suggest you go with…"

"But first I need to ask something, directly to you. Are you insane to cheat with your own twin brother!"

"Don't you realize what trouble you have caused?"

"What about your father! I served him and now I serve you. But how could you…?"

"I suggest we send Mr. Yamato to Pacific Ocean for a mission."

Cagalli was about to yell shut up, when suddenly Lacus appear from the conference room. Walk straight to her while she cried, and slap Cagalli in her right cheek. "That deserve you, bitch!" she screamed.

"Mrs. Clyne, we asked you to wait on that room," one of the advisers scolded her. And the other reached her and prevented her from attacking Cagalli again.

"Let go off me!" Lacus rebelled. The advisers who hold her with one security helping them, has finally managed to drag her again to the conference room. She yelled about how nasty and bitchy Cagalli is, until another adviser has to kneel and covered Mwu ears.

"Shall we?" asked the other adviser when the door closed.

"I'll go alone from here. With Mwu only," Cagalli said to them. The fifth adviser said nothing.

"Make the right choise. Mrs. Yulla Atha," finally, one of them gave her a slight nod.

Cagalli bowed to them, then she reached Mwu fingers, and they walk together on the corridor which leads to her office. "She looked extremely mad. I never see her like that. Usually she was so kind and gentle," Mwu mumbled. "Is it your fault? I mean, I don't want to see any of you fight. But if you were, then someone have to loose and apologize," he's only ten, but he extremely clever and sensitive.

"You're right," Cagalli smiled at him weakly. She took a deep breath, and then opened her office door. Kira stood up when she waltz in. She was closing the door behind her when Frey ran happily at her and hugged her.

"Well, aren't this very sweet lil' lady," Cagalli giggled and caress her hair.

"Can we play? Daddy said we couldn't… But I know you will say yes!" Frey laughed and asked her with all her spirits today. Kira watched them with his warm gaze. He wished if just their family like these.

Cagalli's sight softens. "Mwu," he glanced at Mwu.

"_Hai,"_ the boy answered.

"Can you take Frey to the balcony and play with her. I need to speak with uncle Kira," asked Cagalli.

"Of course," Mwu nodded happily. "Come on Frey," then he walked to that little girl, embrace her, and carry her to the balcony outside.

"Be careful. Watch your sister," Kira added while watching them.

"Yes uncle," said Mwu.

"Tough day, huh?" then he walked to Cagalli, hug her, and try to kiss her lip. But she converted it from lips to cheek.

"There are kids around," she said slowly while Kira pulled back.

Kira pay attention to her closely, he knew she lied. "Having decisions already?" he guessed.

She said nothing. "What do you think?" she asked with a very small voice.

"We should run together," he answered quickly.

"And leave our kids behind?" Cagalli looked straightly mad.

"No, we bring them. We start a family again with them, everything from scratch. Just them and us, just you and me," Kira hold her arms. "I said from the beginning. I dare to take all the risk, take all of them so that I can be with you without pretending. I'll protect you, and our kids. I always love you Cagalli. I will always. It's you who haven't loved me that far," then he cupped her face and lock his amethyst with her amber eyes.

_Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines._

"It wasn't that!" Cagalli escaped from him.

"Then why can't you agree with me already? Why can't you take the risk? I offered you my life but you still rejected it!"

"What about our parents pride!" they started yelling to each other.

"I'm sure if we're not born from them either we will still meet. I will found you. And I'm sure they want us to be happy! Do you really want to give up that easily? Twenty years for nothing!"

"That's just an excuse. What about our people? I already negotiate so much, for the sake of our country! If we leave like this, what will other nation will think about our nation!" Cagalli yelled. Kira frowned. Cagalli surprised, he can't object her?

Kira laughed sarcastically. "I admit that this rumor is classified to another country," he said. "But if you choose our land, you'll loose me this time. We can't have them both on one times," tears starts folded in his eyes.

Cagalli shocked, but her face is quickly backed to normal. "Then I have no choice," she wanted to look normal, but her tears just fall down freely on her cheek. "I always love you. And I hope someday you'll understand," a small sob escaped from her throat.

Kira tears have fallen to. "I wouldn't understand," he shook his head. "But yeah, I will always belongs to you smurf. I hope you're happy for your decision, because I will continue my life for your sake and our country," then he smiled, lean again at her, and kiss her forehead. She held another sob as hard as she could. "Frey," Kira erased his tears harshly and called his daughter.

Frey and Mwu run in with their fingers intertwine. "Papa, why'd you cry…?" asked Frey worriedly.

"It's nothing darling," Kira smiled and lifted her from the floor. Mwu glanced to his mother and found her cried to. "Well then, good bye Mrs. Yulla Atha," Kira bowed to Cagalli while hugging Frey. "Take a very good care of your mum," he stood and caresses Mwu hair harshly.

"Yes… uncle," answered Mwu confusedly. They looked into each other eyes, and when Kira turn around to the door. Mwu's eyes met with his cousins. Frey looked sad and lost, and he knew so did he.

The door closed, and Cagalli fall onto the floor. Cry as hard as she can. Mwu approached her and hugged her tightly.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye._

"It's okay mum… It's okay," he whispered as he caressing her mother hair. "You still have me," he added.

A half an hour later, Cagalli walked to the conference hall herself with confidence. She doesn't asked one of her adviser to represent her. Mwu accompany beside her. His face looked so sure and straight.

"Kira Yamato, the man on the newspaper and magazine, are a pilot for the navy, and he's nothing more, than my twin brother and my best friend. Our parents divorced since our junior high year, we were so close before then, but even more close after that. We shared a really tight bond, especially after our parents died in tragic, not in romantic ways. But I admit, sometimes we're a bit over to show our affection. Like there is no limit to express it. Well, we have our own reason for do that to, the first is, because we don't have anyone we can really trust except us, because we feel so alone because we have lost our parents, and the second is, because Kira is a gun ship pilot, and he'll go to the pacific war which will happened shortly. I'm so afraid that I lost him, so that does it. I hope the media and the other would not make this rumor spread wider, and created another issue. We're apologized for the problem we cause."

Cagalli broadcast on television ended as she bowed to the audience. Kira wore his sunglasses, leaved the town square, and head back to his car. Frey were busily singing, she's following the song from the radio on the kids chanel.

"Are we really leaving?" she asked innocently when Kira sat next to him.

"Yes darling, we'll go get your mother and brother. Then we're movin," Kira smiled weakly.

"Auntie Cagalli and Mwu, can they come with us?" she asked full of hope.

Kira shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't meet them again," he caressed her cheek sadly, and then turned on the car.

**10 years Later:**

"Pull back the troops! Tell them to get out from there!" Cagalli barged to the council room.

"Mrs. Yulla Atha? How could she get in?" the guests questioning, because Cagalli is not invited, and she's not one of them anymore. She lost her identity after Kira left her, so she lost her concentration about two years after that, then the council decide that she's not capable anymore. They still gave her a seat on the parlement, but it's mere a useless seat, she can't do something from there. Though she tried, no one in the council believes her anymore. When the war exploded in pacific, she can do nothing to prevent it from spread further.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here? Go back to your party, it's your birthday, Mwu has everything prepared at home," Athrun walked shyly at her, grabbed her arms, and whispered.

"How could you do that!" Cagalli pushed his arms harshly.

"Do what?" Athrun looked confused.

"Like I don't know that you're going to use the base as a bait and let every single soul died in there because the nuclear! You knew nuclear is forbidden, but you lower yourself to used thousand of humans who worked for you and loyal to their country to die there without knowing that!" Cagalli yelled angrily, she pointed them one by one.

Athrun faces changed. "For God sake, I don't know about any of this, I swear!" he looked Cagalli in her eyes with extremely confused. "Is this true? That we're going to launched this inhuman act in a few hours, just because we can't accept loose!" then he turned to the council and looked definitely furious.

The council said nothing. They're just looking them with their so uncared sight.

"You're absent last week Zala. This is a very necessary decision, it's based from the protocol. We're not doing it on purpose, or just because we afraid that we're going to loose," said one of the council.

"What are you talking about? There is no such protocol!" Athrun protested.

"You might want to read this again," a man approached him, and showed him something.

"But before that, we're going to sanitize this room from the unexpected guests. Security!" A council lady called the guards, and told them to brought Cagalli out of here.

"You can't do this! Hey! I'm Cagalli Yulla Atha, and on my fathers name and humanity I have the rights to be here!" she rebelled from the guards grabbed.

"Hey, easy!" Athrun yelled to the guards, "Just calm, Cagalli, we're not going to make mistake," then he smiled forcedly to Cagalli.

"You're making one, now!" she screamed.

"Look who's talking ladies and gentleman! Look who's making inhumane mistakes on the past few years, and now she sue us!" a man laughed and pointed at her.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested.

"It's true! You think we don't know why you come here! You just want to save one from the thousand souls in pacific!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it's true, even your husband know it's true! Drag her out of here!" the man shouted angrily.

"Then in Gods name, I may have made a mistake, but I will stop this useless war for the sake of every living soul in this world! And I swear that all of you in this council will be punished for the crime you caused in this war! Remember this always after you make every wrong decision!" the council just pursed their lips, just laughed because she just bluffing. But some years later they're regret it.

Cagalli thought was right. The pacific explode, but that doesn't make the war over. It's getting worse for vengeance. Cagalli party canceled. Mwu and her are now watching the television on their living room. Cagalli wiped her tears, not only for her brother Kira, but for almost one million souls who died there.

"Mum," Mwu caress her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Cagalli nodded.

"How could father let this happen? See, you shouldn't go there by yourself, you should've took me with you," he looked her mother with sympathy.

"What can you do? You're only twenty. You haven't even finish your degree," Cagalli laughed.

"I can beat the guards," Mwu joked. They both laughed lightly. "I'll go with you mum," he said seriously when things settled once again.

"What?"

"You said you will gather power once again. You can't do this alone. You need a bodyguard. And after all, I have the same frame like you. I want to stop this war, I want no misery ever again. You were right, kill just because your friends get killed, then be killed, we can't attained peace like this," Mwu answered surely.

Cagalli looked back to her son's eyes. They always look so sure and kindhearted, like Athrun's. "Thank you," she hugged him. "Then we're partner now," she joked when she let him go. He grinned happily.

Then there they are, gathered they own power. Cagalli called the people who still care, about the sake of their own family, friends, the people they loved, and more importantly care for the humanity. She's not depending to the government anymore, she started an independent movement, she even lost her previous department, and her family reputation that very loyal to serve this country, only for this movement, she really started it from scratch. Critics flowed from everywhere, media, another organization, even the government, their striking her past, mostly about her scandal with Kira, but then she never really bothers it, the people will see the truth, she thoughts. Mwu and his fiancé joined her after their finished their degree, she get's even stronger when her son on her side, it's already been two years since the movement started. And with her and the movement efforts for another five years, she finally gained a soft power to joined many forums in the world, that discuss about how to bring peace. Many trials for murdering her, even her family member had begun since the seventh year she started the movement, until she achieved her goal. On the tenth year-though she and her husband still live in one roof but go separated ways and respect others privacy, Athrun finally joined the movement and left the government, he also loose his job and his reputation, but he managed to survived with his family and his friend support who has a same frame as he. At first, both sides just ignore him, brand him as a follower and a chicken (because one of his ex-partner told the media about the last threat of his wives on the meeting room), but he succeed to denied all that and reveal his strong will for peace.

"I have only one reason to join this movement, I want to acclaimed peace, then I made up my mind to join with people who have the same frame," was his answered when the media interviewed him at the day he kicked out from his office.

It's a really long way to make peace come true. Even from the eleventh until the fifteenth year, the war get worse, any pilot could ride a gundam now, it's not a classified for the coordinator anymore. Until on the 17th year, the tragedy of Bloody Valentine happened, the people who don't care at first are now force to care, the sympathy, the humanity inside them begin to rise. So then the people ignore the government and a massive movement for stopping war happened on the entire world.

"For all big people out there! The representative of a nation or whatever-until when you will discuss what is wrong and what is right! Who is wrong and who is right! We don't take shit about them! All we want just stop the war and bring peace here! Retrieve our freedom, and respect the others!" Mwu stated in one of his oration that coincidently broadcast in almost every part on this whole world. His words welcomed on a huge cheer by the other people who joined the movement right now, and burn, raised the heat for another people out there. Finally, though not entirely-almost-still in process-but sure, peace has attained at the 20th years after Cagalli started the movement.

All sides that been involved to started this war apologized and surrender themselves. Now it's up to each Country to decide what best for it, are they going to punish the war criminals as heavy as they could, or they have another ways.

"… For the victim out there, for the survivor and their family, I know that it's not easy to forgive, it's also not easy to forgot, and it was so normal if you want to know the _truth_ that made you suffers. But, what is truth by the way? It's definitely different with revenge…" It's one of the Cagalli's international speeches infront all nation, and due to her words, many beautiful things happened after the wars, though almost every people still haunted by misery, guilt, fear, and vengeance. Each country has finally gave appropriate punishment for the war villains, no more no less, and many victims and survivors could let it go in the end, they can see the light pass the darkness, the only thing they sue are the truth.

And as she stated twenty years ago, all people in the council room, the people who committed the first bomb explosion in Asia Pacific and sustained the wars for at least last twenty years, has finally surrender themselves and put in jail for fifteen years. Even Athrun got his punishment for three years in jail.

So, that three years has finally passed, and things almost back to normal for Cagalli. She still worked as a volunteer for maintaining the peace though, but no one tries to kill her anymore, and well, the war has over. She lived a normal life with her family, has a nice home and environment. Athrun built this house twenty years ago, and Mwu renovate it two years ago. Not a very big house, there's only two floor, but it's pretty large, open in summer, warm in winter, and comfy in all season, plus, it has a perfect security due to the past.

So there she is now, cooking with Mwu's wife Milliaria, while waiting that man arrival.

"The salad's ready!" said Millie while she put the fork which she used to mix the vegetables.

"You always made a fresh salad," Cagalli glanced to the bowl on one of the kitchen table. She's not young anymore, you can see her wrinkles clearly, and all her hair covered in white. She still very healthy though, a grandma that full with energy, her smiles still very beautiful, her eyes always look lively, and though her hair are white now, sometimes you can still see the golden glimpse of hers. She still very pretty for an old woman and everyone who see her will know that she used to be prettier when she's younger.

"Thank you. How about your pizza, need a hand mum?" Millie walked towards her.

"Everything is under control. I already placed the chips too," Cagalli clapped her hands happily. She turned, and found Millie gently smiled at her. However, her daughter in law smiles right now seems rather different, she even has a glassy eyes.

"Something's wrong dear?" asked Cagalli worriedly.

"Nothing…" Millie chuckled and shook her head. "It's just, I wish my parents were here to. We can eat pizza and watching movies with the entire family…" she wiped her tears.

Cagalli gave her a symphatic smiled. "You've through a lot," she felt guilty. Millie's parents died five years ago due to the trial murder for Cagalli and her family, so in the other hand, it probably her fault, or at least she has role in it. "I'm very sorry. If it wasn't for me, they probably still here…"

"No," Millie leaned to the kitchen table. "If it wasn't for you, we may not gained peace as quick as right now," she smiled again. Cagalli still looked sad. "Even a survivor who already lost his entire family, one of his foot and arms, can finally forgive and let it go, so why can't I? It's not like my parents or any other lives are not important, it's very precious… But then you taught and show us that there are other values that we have to respect and thankful. You taught me to see things that I couldn't see," Millie played her finger and looked down. "I know you've through a lot too, but you stood still," then she lifted her head. "Such a wonderful woman and a great mother anyone could have," and walked at her again to hugged her.

Cagalli chuckled. "You know, at first I thought that I wouldn't be a good mother, that I'm not a _mom material_… even Mwu matured on his own, but now I relieved to hear this," she caress her daughter in law hair softly. "And I'm sure you are a good wife and a good mother too, I know that your parents were so proud to have a lovely daughter like you," Cagalli gave a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Mom, grandma! We're home!" suddenly, the front door opened, and Yzak, their son and their grandson get in with Mwu followed behind him. "It's damn freezing outside!" both he and his father shake their body to fell off the snow, and hang their coat next to the main door.

Cagalli and Millie stop hugging, wiped the rest of their tears and laughed. "Yzak! What have I said about using the curse word including _damn_!" yelled Mille from the kitchen.

"Ooops! I forgot," Yzak chuckled and gave her an innocent smiled. "But it does damn freezing!" then he said that on purpose with a very mock expression on his face.

"Come here you!" Millie grinned and chased him when he started to run.

"Nonono-nope, stop! Give your husband a kiss first!" Mwu gripped Millie's waist on his way to the kitchen and rolled her into his arms. The woman laughed lightly and gave a brief kiss on his cheek, then continued chasing their son.

"Has peace ever come to our house?" Cagalli threw the mop in her hand to the dishwasher.

"Yea', but I know you enjoyed it," Mwu gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Here, something to freshen the kitchen," then he handed the white orchid bouquet that he bought on his way back home.

"Hmm, pretty," Cagalli received the bouquet, looked at it and smelled it.

"Yzak chose it."

"He did? Huh, I worried about the boy. He attracted to white color so much, despite his silver hair."

"But you loved white," Mwu putted another groceries on the table and get it out one by one.

"Last week he gave me a pair of white underwear. He said it will make me prettier infront of his grandpa," Cagalli took one apple from refrigerator.

"He did? How?" Mwu stopped his work and jawdropped.

"What, how he get the underwear or how the way he think?" Cagalli bit her apple.

"Both of them," Mwu's expression indicates that he still shock.

"Got it from e-bay perhaps—bah! How should I know! He's your son!" the old woman lifted her shoulder and walked out the kitchen.

"Go ahead and sit with Yzak, Mwu and I will bring the food," she passed Millie on her way to the living room.

"What movie?" asked Cagalli while she huffed herself on the sofa infront of the TV. She watched her grandson preparing the DVD player.

"Umm, _a beautiful mind_," Yzak turned for a while and smiled at her.

"So it's about you," Cagalli back smiled wisely.

"No! You're to flattered grandma! I like a girl on my age," Yzak chuckled.

"But you do have a beautiful mind," Cagalli pursed her lips.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Yzak gave up. "My friend said that this is very inspiring movie, it has lot of aspect in it like love, friendship, life, science, even humanity," then he joined his grandma on the sofa. Though he's only still thirteen, he was very bright like his father used to, very matures for someone on his age, but still very loved to play, opened, friendly, and very kindhearted. Now the movie is ready, they just have to wait til Mwu and Millie gets here to play it.

"I can't wait to watch," Cagalli looked at the TV screen.

"By the way, grandpa said hi to you. Have you visited him?" Yzak leaned on her shoulder. Despite all the fact I mention before on his description, he still a boy.

"U huh, this morning. I'll visit him again tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Great, I have nothing to do tomorrow! Let's accompany him all day!"

Athrun has been hospitalized from three months since he left the jail. It's about three weeks ago.

"Ok, we're ready!" Millie hands full with foods and drinks, and so does her husband. "Yzak, move your butt a bit, give mom place to sit," she added while walking next to her son. The good son obeyed.

"You and I are going to talk after this!" Mwu pointed at him while sitting next to Cagalli.

"O ow… Are you…?" Yzak glanced suspiciously to Cagalli. The grandma only winked at him.

"You're in some problem young man," Mwu said for sure.

"Quit it already, just watch the movie," Cagalli embraced both of them, make them stopped.

So, in one hour forward, they all enjoyed the movie. It is inspiring like Yzak said, but then come this part which made Cagalli froze. It's the part where the main character's wife, Alicia, did not leave her husband despite all things that already happened. All of them teary, even Millie cried. But only Cagalli who left her seat and walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with grandma?" Yzak asked confusedly.

"It's alright, you keep watching. I'll go get her," Mwu also stood up and gave his family a calming smile. He walked upstairs and looking for his mom in each room. He finally found her in her own room. She sat on her bed, looking outside the window with empty stares. A small smile appeared on his face, and he leaned to the door side, watching her.

"I feel so guilty," Cagalli mumbled. "Perhaps I shouldn't have left him…"

Mwu said nothing. "If you didn't, was it possible that all we've been through can still being happening? Like our movement, our family now, and the entire event," he finally asked.

"I don't know…" Cagalli answered. "I just loved him. I still love him…" tears began to fold in her eyes.

Mwu walked to her bed, and finally joined her. "I understand how you feel, I missed him to," he said.

Cagalli chuckled. "I'm so lucky to have a kid that so full of surprise."

"What~" Mwu asked her with a teased smiled.

"Remember when you still a kid? You have a gift, to understand things with only one look. You're so sensitive to everything around you. Including me and your father, or _he_ and I…" Cagalli explained. "And yet, you never blamed me for what I'm feeling until now… I was so afraid, that I can't be a good mother for you…"

Mwu reached her hands. "But you are a good mother for me, and a good wife for father…" he kissed her palms. "Why should I blame you? Deep in my heart, I know that you loved father very much. But you loved _him_ much more than father. And I love them both. I love you too," then he looked at that amber eyes with very deep.

Cagalli doesn't know what to say. Personally, she feels that she's not a good mother, it's all because of Mwu, he's a good son, that's why this family still survived. "I miss him so much, I don't even know if he still alive or not…" she cried in silence, and leaned herself in her son's shoulder.

"There will be chance mom… I know how strong your heart for him. Sooner or later, you'll meet him again," Mwu embraced her gently and assure her with a very soft voice.

"He's going soon my lady. We're so sorry that we can't do more for him," the doctor touched her shoulder. It's already the next afternoon, and Cagalli received a very surprising called from the hospital at a very right time when Yzak and her get ready to see Athrun.

Cagalli frowned. "How long…?"

The doctor sighed. "I can't tell for sure, but, thirty minutes is maximal…" he told her.

Cagalli sighed in disbelief. "Thank you," she nodded slowly.

"Call us if you need anything," said the doctor for the last time before she finally leaved him to see Yzak who is sit at the waiting chair not far from them.

"Mom and dad will be here soon. I already called them," Yzak informed her. Cagalli frowned. "Grandma, is everything okay…?" Yzak stood up and held her hand.

"Yes darling…" Cagalli snapped it out. "Let's go see grandpa…" she gave a slight squeeze on his palms.

They were in Athrun's room one minute later. He was so pale, and weak. He even needed sometimes to opened his eyes and realized that he have some visitors. He happily welcomed Yzak and Cagalli, and Cagalli let him chat with Yzak for a moment. After a while and when she realizes that Athrun gets weaker, she asked Yzak to leave the room first.

"Mwu raised him well," he whispered when Yzak closed the door and Cagalli sit besides him.

"Millie helped him, a lot," Cagalli reached his hand and grabbed it.

"He always did well… He finished his studied without guidance, a man who has a strong principal, has a beautiful wife and nice family…" he closed his eyes.

"Well, we raised him…" Cagalli smiled

"No… You did, I only get some part. I never really been there for him, especially after the scandal…" he opened his eyes again.

"At least you gave him financial support for his study," Cagalli joked.

Athrun laughed. "That's still not worth to call as a father," he said it afterwards.

"You think too much… He loves you…" Cagalli squeeze his hands.

"Good then… I'm afraid in my sufficient time right now, he can tell it to me directly, but that's not even possible…" he smiled widely.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I can feel it… I will leave soon…"

"You don't—"

"Listen to me my wife… I want too, apologize," for the first time, Cagalli saw lives in Athrun's eyes again.

"I'm the one who have to apologize… I caused you these. I was supposed to stop you when you go to the county and asked punishment for your crime…"

"So you did realize that it is a crime…?"

"It _was_ a crime, and it was atoned after what you did after past these years…" Cagalli said for sure.

Athrun laughed. "My dear Cagalli… One of the reason I loves you is because of this, because you always can see the bright side beyond the sufferer and the miseries. But no one my dear, no one can know for sure if they already forgiven or not, it's the same case like if you don't know that you perhaps can be wrong. Only God knows, and I'm afraid of him. That's why I tried my best to atone what I did, because I know that someday, _this day_ will come. Don't feel guilty, besides, you always visited me everyday when I'm still in jail," he explained as best as he could with his condition

Cagalli said nothing. "I want to apologize too… About Kira…" she mumbled.

"I forgive you," Athrun nodded. Cagalli looked at him in disbelief. "And I hope you can forgive me too…"

"… What is it?"

"You see, it was me, who separated you from the man you truly loved…" Athrun confessed.

"What do you mean? The media busted us, that was why it revealed…" Cagalli laughed confusedly.

"The media revealed it, because it was me, who revealed it to them…" Athrun nodded, Cagalli's eyes widen. "I knew it since we married. That there was something different between you and your brother. I have some assumption, a very dangerous assumption, and at first I don't want to spy you, but then I did. I sent men to collect data about you both, and the result was so beyond what I already assumpted. I was controlled by my rage back then, I didn't even want to clarified it with you. All I knew was, I only wanted him to get away from you, from our family. And so I did it…" he stopped here.

Cagalli realized that he wants some kind of permission from her to continue his story, but she frowned. She can't belief that Athrun did all these! It was him that separated her from Kira! She's getting emotional, and her feelings started to war. Thank God, experience always taught her about merciful, she even remembered her last conversation with Mwu. Athrun has suddenly coughed very hard, and Cagalli's mind has finally harmonized, she helped her husband for a moment, to return him at stabile state.

"Go on," she said with a very low voice after Athrun seems better.

Athrun gave her a guilt smiled. "But after that, a big hole started shaping in my heart. When he's gone, the situation didn't get any better. You, who were my main reason to rid him—though still seemed normal and happy, I know that you're in so much pain. After that you tried to apologize to me by always be by my side, but I know it wasn't you, even your love for me, it's not even there anymore, it's all gone. It made me angry, but I never showed it, but I did do something about it. Everytime I see Mwu, I see your brother…. I knew his my son, but I knew he was so closed with him to and practically loved him as the second father… So I abandoned him, I don't act like how a father should be… And I'm… very… sorry for that…" then he proceeded. His voice is getting weaker, and his eyes started unfocused.

"Athrun! Darling, stayed with me!" one drop of tear has fall to Cagalli's cheek, not because now she knows the truth, but because she know how much this man loved her until now.

"Until now…" Athrun whispered, Cagalli know that there's still some parts for that sentence, but it somehow stopped.

"What, what?" she stood up and cupped his face to face her. She was supposed to ask him to rest, but she knows that he'll be leaving soon, so she helped him to reveal anything he wants to say.

"I still tried to find him… But the result is zero… I can't find him anywhere…" Athrun woke from his temporary stupefied, and looked to her eyes.

"Why did you do that? You were supposed to rest…" Cagalli cries getting harder.

Athrun raised one of his arms as best as he can and put it on her cheek, wiped her tears away with his shaken palm. "It's because I love you…" he smiled gently.

"Father!" the door suddenly slammed, and Mwu ran in.

"Mwu…?" Athrun was looking for him though Mwu already besides him too.

"I'm here," said the man by reaching his hand.

"Ah, there you are. You made it, I thought I'll be gone before I see you," Athrun gave a slight smile when he finally can see his face.

"I never let you down, do I?" Mwu laughed lightly. Tears are folded in his eyes.

"You never did," so did Athrun. He looked at the two people he loved the most, and they're both looking at him, hand in hand, and tighter their grip with love. "I'm sorry…" Athrun whispered. Tears falling on his cheek. "I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you. I love you both, more than you can imagine," he cried. And Cagalli and Mwu knew better that it wasn't a lied.

"We love you too, I love you father," Mwu tried the best as he could to not cried.

"I love you, I love you so much… Thank you, thank you for all the precious time in the world that you've given to me, thank you for your kindness, thank you for your forgiveness, and thank you for your love," Cagalli cried and hugged her husband.

"Kiss me…" pleaded Athrun, he lifted her face and stopped crying. "With all your heart that you meant for me…" then he smiled and said it very gently. His face suddenly looked glow.

Cagalli bit her lip to avoid cry harder. She smiled and leaned to him. At first she wants to meant that kissed for Kira, but at the second thought, he loved this man too, at least for staying with her on the difficult times, supporting her when she sad, forgiving her mistake, and for everything. So like what Athrun asked before, she did kiss him very deep. The first real kiss, the real kiss she meant for him, and when Athrun return the kiss, she can feel his affection for her from there.

She finally broke the kiss after a minute, she pulled herself away for few inches, and opened her eyes. At first she thought that Athrun was sleeping, he looked very peaceful, and his old lips shaped a light smile.

"He's gone," until Mwu's voice has finally awaked her.

Cagalli couldn't say anything, she just watched for some minutes. Recording every inch of his face, his wrinkles, his eye lashes, his nose, his lips… Then she remembered the first time they meet.

"_Umh, hi!" a good-looking man stood next at her when she busily read her books alone, in the University garden when she studied in German. One of his hands hid behind his back._

"_Yes?" Cagalli eyed him suspiciously._

_The man smiled. "Can I sit?" he asked shyly, his cheek blushed._

_Cagalli pursed her lips and glanced across the garden. "Only if you buy me one of those," she pointed to the Ice cream shop she glanced before._

"_Great!" the man seems glad. "Here," then he finally showed her his hid hands, a brownies sundae smiled at Cagalli. She laughed in disbelief. "I saw you before. Sitting here by yourself, reading books."_

"_That's because sometimes I prefer to be left alone."_

"_Oh. Um, not practically alone, this brownies sundae's always accompany you."_

"_Huh," she smirked. "So, umm—?" and touched the back of her hair._

"_Athrun, Athrun Zala…"_

"_Oke, Athrun, do you want to sit?"_

"_Sure, here," Athrun gladly sat next to her and handing her the brownies sundae. "What is your name?" he asked._

_Cagalli chuckled and put one spoon of the sundae to her mouth. "It's Cagalli, Cagalli Yulla Atha."_

End of flash back. Then she remembered almost all time she had been through with him. "Good man," she whispered, leaned again and kissed his forehead.

She could hear Millie and Yzak cried from outside…

**Three months later…**

"Congratulations Mrs. Yulla Atha," a lot of people congrats her after the Nobel of peace awards on Sweden that morning.

"Very beautiful and meaningful speech, yet very simple…"

"Thank you," Cagalli welcomed them by Mwu on her side.

"Mr. Yulla Atha and Mr. Zala would be so proud," a woman's voice heard behind her, and when she faced her and want to thank her, her words stopped.

"Hi, do you remember me? Mwu?" the woman who spoke about her father and husband were looked at Cagalli first, then at Mwu. She seems in around last thirty, but her smiled, somehow Cagalli and Mwu seems recognized her.

"It can't be…" Mwu murmured. Everyone's looking at them now. "Frey—Frey Alster!" he yelled in shock.

"I'm glad that you recognize me, it's been a long time and—agh! Mwu! Put me down! We're not kids anymore!" she laughed happily, but then cut off mid-sentence because Mwu ran at her, hugged her, lifted her in his shoulder, and circling the hall.

"Baby, you can just call them as grandpa and uncle! Come here!" tears began to fold in Cagalli's eyes, she ran a little to Frey who's now down, and hugged her tightly.

"I don't wanna made a scene," Frey apologizing and cried in happiness, so does Mwu. Everyone doesn't seemed understand, but they laughed with them.

"I miss you so much! Look at you!" Cagalli off her arms and looked at her from head to toe. She is very beautiful, and very mature, yet very old, made Cagalli realize how much time has passed.

"Well, we skip elementary, jr high, senior high, and college… So, how is your work? Just how are you!" Mwu asked her gladly. The there of them wiped the tears and laughed again.

In a couple of minutes later, they already stroll in first floor balcony, outside the hall, where they out of sight from people, and can enojoy the garden and the lake view. Listened to Frey story, she's a lecture now in Princeton University, and during the war, their family should be out of sight because his father worked, that's why they never contacted them. Cagalli and Mwu didn't asked about the time before the war though, she's here now were lucky enough.

"I'm sorry for uncle Athrun," said Frey sadly.

"So, you did know the news from newspaper?" asked Mwu.

"Yes we did, and yes, we come to the funeral…" Frey answered with a light smiled.

"What?" Cagalli looked at her in disbelief.

"Actually only mother and I went there. Well, you were so busy, and we don't want to made a scene, so we keep ourselves low, but still it's very hard, mother cried all the funeral, even almost louder then you," she explained while looking to Cagalli's eyes.

"I see…" Cagalli gave her a small smiled and nodded in understandment. Then she looked down to the floor.

"What about your father? Is he alright?" as Mwu can read her mind, he asked Frey as her representative.

"Well," Frey stopped walking. Cagalli's heart beat gets louder and louder until she thought she'll have a heart attack. "He's fine," said Frey. Something fells off from Cagalli's, and it's like there's this huge balloon on her brain, but after what she heard from Frey, it finally exploded in relief. "Mother said if I met you here, she wants me to ask you to come by at our house. To visit her and dad," she added again and chuckled.

Tears have falling on Cagalli's cheek. Both son's and her niece's looked at her surprisingly. "So I still have a family after all…" she covered her mouth with her hands so the sob won't getting worse.

Mwu smiled gently and hugged his mother tightly. "Come here," he lured on of his hands to Frey who watched them in cherish. The women chuckled and quickly joined them. Mwu embraced them both, and they embrace each other.

Cagalli finally found how to find her missing treasure…

**~*o0O0o*~**

**So, that's for this chapter. There's humanity value I added in here, because I want each chapter has a meaning. Like, the first chapter was about their innocence, second chapter was their sin, third chapter was truly about their love and so on. I recommended you to watch **_Beautiful Mind_** which appear in this chapter, cause like Yzak said, it will opened your eyes and give you new perspective. When I wrote the last part, and when Cagalli's cried that her twin brother still alive, I almost cried too, because I know what is like, I can see the clear example from my mom and my uncle. My uncle was so sick, but my mom still patient and nurturing him because he's the only family she has in this world right now. Even sometimes, I can't understand why she still doing this, while we have almost nothing for him. But now I understand, it's another form of love. The love you have for your family. The lyrics still from **Always** by **Bon Jovi**. I think that's all, I'm sorry if I still bad on the war parts, I'll do better next time, thx for reading, and don't forget to review (please do!), wait for my next update, and I hope it will be here soon! C yaa!**


End file.
